


Dead Man Walking

by TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, POV First Person, Swearing, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: Актерская игра именно такая: ты растворяешься в своей роли, становишься другим человеком. Ты живешь. Ты дышишь. Ты любишь.А потом вы сворачиваетесь. Все заканчивается. Завершается. И как, блять, найти теперь прежнего себя? Как научиться не любить кого-то? 
Эта история о том, что было после. Как я погибал изнутри. И как я, возможно, нашел путь домой.





	1. Exit Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Man Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922724) by [MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen). 



> Перевод также опубликован здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5057533
> 
> Исак Вальтерсен, Эвен Бэк Найшэм, Тарьей Сандвик Му, Хенрик Хольм – именно так зовут парней в моем понимании.  
> Внимание! Tarjei читается как Тарьей, но сам актер произносит как Тарья. Так что оба варианта верны.
> 
> У автора своеобразный стиль повествования: нет четкого времени, которое она использует. Для русских привычнее читать в прошедшем, поэтому я так и перевожу. Но я оставила её рваные короткие предложения, они хорошо передают настроение.
> 
> Название фика и глав - это песни The Script. Саундтрек отлично подобран под содержание, советую послушать и почитать тексты после каждой главы.

**_The Script - Exit Wounds_ **

  
  
       **_Т_**  
      Я старался быть хорошим актером. Я пытался. Я всё делал правильно. Я учился. Я читал. Я изучал нужные темы. Я полностью погрузился в другого человека, я стал Исаком. И был им 24 часа в сутки, 7 дней в неделю, вместо того чтобы быть собой. Это того стоило, я знаю. Я был хорош. Чертовски хорош.   
      Как и Хенрик. Он был моим партнером в сериале, который мы только что отсняли. А еще он был моим самым лучшим другом в этом чертовом мире. Это может показаться странным, ведь мы встретились всего несколько месяцев назад, но он стал для меня всем миром. Но этого не должно было случиться. Мы просто коллеги. Просто работаем вместе. Как актеры. У нас есть работа, и мы должны ее выполнять. Мы должны были влюбиться на камеру и сделать это так, чтобы зрители на 100% поверили в это. Ведь в этом вся суть шоу, не так ли? Заставить зрителя поверить в то, что все на экране - чистая правда.   
      Что ж, мы с Хенриком отнеслись к задаче чертовски серьезно. Как и мой мозг. Теперь вы поняли, в чем весь пиздец? Мы закончили съемки. Работа сделана. Пора двигаться дальше. И я должен научиться снова быть собой. Старый добрый я, должен ходить в школу, зависать с друзьями, иногда напиваться и творить всякую подростковую хрень. Фишка в том, что я кое-что понял насчет себя пару недель назад. Я крупно облажался. Как, блять, можно заставить себя разлюбить кого-то?  
  
      Мы с ним встретились на первом сборе каста. Было несколько новых лиц, но, в основном, это была старая команда, все зависали друг с другом и расслаблялись.  
      Конечно, я знал, каким будет сюжет этого сезона, ради всего святого, я же помогал формировать его. Я знал, что они выберут кого-то на роль моего парня. Меня даже спросили, как я хочу, чтобы он выглядел. Было забавно пытаться представить себе парня, в которого я должен влюбиться. Я ответил, что хочу кого-то уверенного в себе. Веселого. Беззаботного. Я подумал, что мне будет легче, если он будет классным и сможет меня рассмешить.  
      Господи, какой я дебил... Хенрик вошел в комнату, и, видимо, тогда я и влюбился, прямо там, на месте. Он просто стоял в дверном проеме и выглядел слегка испуганно. Его глаза оглядывали зал, пытаясь рассмотреть каждого из нас. В его позе были заметны страх и неуверенность. Я не мог отвести от него взгляд.   
      Хенрик он такой. Он входит в комнату, и все сразу же начинают на него пялиться. Потому что он слишком высокий. Слишком красивый. Слишком шумный. Слишком веселый. Знаете таких людей? Они просто находятся в помещении и вдыхают весь кислород в комнате, пока все остальные не начинают сходить с ума и пускать на них слюни.  
      И вот он стоял, он опираясь на косяк плечом, выглядел нервным и немного неуверенным в себе, пока его глаза не нашли меня. Его лицо буквально озарилось улыбкой, и я ничего не мог поделать, и улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он явно знал, кто я такой, и знал, зачем мы собрались. Не отрывая от меня взгляда, он прошел через всю комнату прямо к тому месту, где я стоял, и протянул руку для рукопожатия.   
      - Привет, я Хенрик, - сказал он. - Кажется, я твой парень.   
      Я громко рассмеялся.   
      - Так себе приветствие для бойфренда, - ответил я нахально, адреналин так и бурлил во мне. В широком театральном жесте я раскинул руки, как будто собирался обнять его, и он практически бросился в мои объятия, звонко целуя в макушку.   
      - Здравствуй, Любимый, - засмеялся он, ухмыляясь.   
      - Так-то лучше, детка, - хихикая, ответил я и позволил себе приобнять его за талию.   
      То, как он на меня смотрел, как в его глазах появилась улыбка, когда я ответил на его взгляд... Я покраснел. Потерял всю уверенность в себе. Я просто стоял с рукой на его талии и позволял ему смеяться над моей неловкостью. А потом я стоял со странным чувством нехватки его тепла, когда он пошел по комнате знакомиться со всеми.   
      Так все и началось. У меня не было ни единого шанса.   
  
      И вот теперь я шел из школы, в наушниках снова надрывались "The Script". Они всегда играют, когда мне плохо. Это не круто, я знаю, но что-то есть в них такое, что меня успокаивает. Они заставляют меня сосредоточиться.   
      Вот и сегодня, они особенно удачно подходили к моему состоянию. Я натянул шапку пониже, накинул капюшон толстовки поверх. Включить наушники. Идти уверенно. Не поднимать глаз. Ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. Так меня никто не узнает. Просто идти. Домой. Где я смогу упасть на кровать и купаться в жалости к себе целый вечер, притворяясь, что делаю домашку.   
  
      Я просто скучаю по нему, вот и все. Скучаю по тому времени, когда мы притворялись бойфрендами. Скучаю по тому, как он учился меня целовать.   
      Он тогда просто посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся и наклонился ко мне.   
      - Для тренировки, - прошептал он. И мягко поцеловал меня в губы.  
      - Фигово, Хенке. Реально фигово, - недовольно ответил я. - Тебе нужно практиковаться. Больше чувств. Нырни в них с головой.   
      Он серьезно посмотрел на меня и притворился, что без ума от меня.   
      - Не годится?   
      - Нет чувства. Старайся сильнее. Давай же, нам надо все правильно сделать.   
      - Хочешь сказать, что я не умею целоваться?   
      - Да нет, просто это выглядит неуклюже, - я пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть пофигистично, хотя мое сердце бешено колотилось, ломая ребра, и эти чертовы бабочки носились в животе.   
      - Попробуем еще раз? - спросил он и подмигнул.   
      - Поцелуй меня так, как будто это единственное, чего ты хочешь, - улыбнулся я ему, погибая внутри.  
      И он поцеловал меня. Так, как я просил. Он взял мое лицо в ладони, потерся носом о мой нос, его губы накрыли мои, мягко двигаясь, пальцы нежно гладили щеки и шею. Он всегда закрывал глаза. Я проверял.   
      И я потихоньку умирал. Да блять. Никаких "потихоньку". Сразу и напрочь.       Вот почему чувствую себя ходячим мертвецом. Я мертв внутри. Потому что это было не по-настоящему. Вовсе нет. Мы работали. Тренировались. В этом и заключается актерское мастерство. Ты вживаешься в роль. И когда все заканчивается, ты из нее выходишь.   
      А я, блять, никуда не хотел выходить. Нет. Я хотел, чтобы это все было реальным. Хотел целовать Хенрика до потери сознания.   
  
      Я продолжал идти. В меркнущем солнечном свете переливался медленно падающий снег, и мои ботинки оставляли свежие следы на белой пудре, которая покрывала землю. Я не хотел чувствовать все это. Я был так охуенно счастлив последние несколько месяцев. Я жил на полную мощность, подпитывая себя адреналином. Выматывался в спортзале. Ходил в школу. Работал. Спал. Дышал. Любил Хенрика.   
      И что мне теперь делать? Просто существовать, как зомби? Я остановился на углу и вздохнул. Вытащил телефон и посмотрел на последнее сообщение. Потом развернулся и направился обратно в центр города. 


	2. Hall of Fame

_**The Script - Hall of Fame** _

  
  
       _ **Х**_  
      Я умел делать восхитительный капучино. Мне нравился сам процесс варки, то, как пена поднимается, а потом нежно обволакивает кофе. И он должен правильно пахнуть. Крепкий и мягкий одновременно, домашний и уютный. Все, ради уюта на работе.  
      Мой босс была потрясающей, она так разговаривала с клиентами! Она делала им комплименты, говорила, что ей нравятся их шляпы, перчатки, шарфы, укладки, тату – все, что она могла заметить. Она флиртовала со всеми. Я имею в виду _со всеми_. Она просто была настолько спокойна и уверена в себе. Интересно, мог бы я также?   
      Я пробовал. Я не осмеливался флиртовать с классными парнями. Но вот с теми, кто помладше, кто легко смущался, я заигрывал и наблюдал, как они превращаются в краснеющие вздрагивающие лужицы. Это было забавно. С девчонками было еще проще. Нужно было лишь поднять бровь и двусмысленно улыбнуться, и они готовы. Улыбались, краснели и флиртовали в ответ. Впрочем, я никогда не принимал их предложения. У меня были мои друзья. Моя небольшая компания. Ребята из актерской школы, одноклассники. Я был счастлив. Доволен своей жизнью. Как горка молочной пены поверх капучино, я удобно сидел на вершине и наслаждался видом.  
      Конечно, жизнь могла бы быть лучше, например, я мог бы быть богат и позволить себе крутую тачку. Это было бы классно. Но, эй, по крайней мере, я работаю. У меня есть работа в кафе, и мой босс дает мне столько смен, сколько я могу потянуть. И работа в Skam была просто отличной. Я знал, насколько чертовски удачливым я был, попав на этот проект. И дело было не только в том, насколько хорошо он оплачивался. Я был в восторге от того, какой вклад мы вносили, будучи актерами. Создатели сериала прислушивались к нам, и мы формировали своих персонажей так, как нам казалось лучше. Так, чтобы они были настоящими.   
  
      Я столькому научился, и осознание офигенности происходящего давало нехилый заряд воодушевления. Я снова начал писать, разрабатывая идеи, которые годами копились в моей голове, и пытаясь преобразовать их в годный сценарий. Пока он был далек от совершенства, но у меня с детства была отличное воображение, и я полагал, что, усердно работая над ним, я добьюсь чего-то стоящего.  
      Нам обоим сделали классные предложения, Тарьею и мне. Тарьей – это парень, с которым я играл в Skam. Он охрененный актер. Реально, очень крутой. Нам пришлось переснять несколько первый совместных сцен, потому что он выбивал меня из колеи. Он мог _так_ на меня посмотреть, будто собирался сорвать с меня одежду прямо там, на съемочной площадке. Я знал, что он просто играет, но, блять, как он был хорош. Постепенно я привык. Но до сих пор, когда он хотел вывести меня из равновесия, он смотрел этим своим раздевающим взглядом, я меня уносило напрочь. Он был просто божественен.  
      Так вот, предложения. Они посыпались на нас со всех сторон. Фотосесии. Интервью для всех журналов страны. Огромный интерес из-за рубежа. Сценарии и роли, о которых я мог только мечтать. Я должен был очень разумно подойти к выбору. Разумеется, если тебе прислали сценарий, это не значит, что ты уже приглашен. Я это понимал. Но сам факт того, что люди думали, что мы были достаточно хороши для этих ролей, приводил меня в восторг. Что мы достаточно хороши, чтобы люди хотели с нами работать.  
      Но без Тарьея все было бы не так. Я много об этом думал. Смог бы я делать то, что мы с ним делали с самых первых дней съемок, с кем-то другим? Разве это было бы не странно?  
  
      День нашей первой встречи у меня до сих пор, как в тумане – настолько сильно адреналин бурлил в моей крови от предстоящего знакомства со всеми этими клевыми людьми. Во второй день мы читали сценарий первого эпизода. Мы с Тарьеем и командой сценаристов долго разговаривали и высказывали свои мысли. Я помню, сколько офигенных идей он предложил о том, как должен действовать Исак, и что он мог бы говорить. Я же был уверен только в одной вещи. Я категорически не хотел, чтобы Эвен совершал каминг-аут, каким бы то ни было образом. Он был слишком клевым для этого. Почему-то я чувствовал, что это будет моим даром ему. Ему, который несет в себе частичку меня. Я хотел, чтобы он нисколько не смущался своей ориентации. Я хотел для него всего того, чего хотел бы для себя. Быть бесстрашным засранцем.  
      Я не гей. Но и не 100% натурал. Я знал это. Мне нравилось думать, что я переменчив. Да, мне нравилось это слово. Как будто не имело значения, кто я. Я хотел быть собой. Я хотел заниматься всем этим. У меня был секс с девушками, и это было абсолютно крышесносно. А иногда совершенно отстойно или странно. Так какая разница? Я спал и с парнями. И опять: бывало и хорошо, и плохо. Я просто не встретил нужного мне человека. Того, с которым все будет офигенно. Ну… Может, и встретил. Но он нереален. Он - просто персонаж, которого сыграл Тарьей, и его не существует. Я это знаю, я не тупой.  
      Сандвик был все еще рядом, слава богу. Я боялся, что он поблагодарит меня, махнет на прощание рукой и скажет что-то типа: «Работа окончена, чувак, спасибо за все». Но мы не переставали общаться. Мы обменялись номерами в первый же день, и с тех пор постоянно болтали. Я писал ему каждый день. Просто всякие мелочи. Он отвечал. Присылал мне тупые фотки. Он просто король селфи. Я сохранил их все. Просто они очень смешные. Я добавил к ним надписи и сделал из них картинки На Случай Важных Переговоров. Когда он писал какую-нибудь хрень, я отвечал ему этими картинками. Я знал, что он угорает с них. Как и я…  
      Штука в том, что он был милым. Классным. Королем приколов.  
      А еще он офигенно обнимался. От него пахло мылом, теплом, обнимашками и Рождеством.  
      Он позволял мне себя целовать. Я знаю, что он дразнил меня. Насмехался надо мной. И знаю, что он этого страстно хотел. Я чувствовал это.  
  
      Сегодня днем у нас в кофейне был аншлаг, постоянно заходили покупатели, спеша скрыться от холода снаружи, давая себе передышку от метели за окном. Еще приходили фанаты после школы, и я подписывал рюкзаки, тетради и делал с ними селфи. Я был не против. Это было весело. Но это мешало покупателям, все занимало вдвое больше времени, и я умудрился сжечь молоко. Работа-то все еще была работой. К счастью, мой босс не парилась по этому поводу. Ведь это приводило клиентов. Если я был в кафе, то у нас всегда было полно народу. А если нет, то всегда была очередь фанатов, спрашивающих обо мне. Так что все было супер.  
      Я заметил его, когда он проскользнул в дверь. Он видел, что я занят, поэтому с низко опущенной головой прошел за угловой столик у окна и сел, наблюдая, как за моей работой. Он достал и открыл ноутбук, и теперь смотрел на меня поверх экрана. Я не мог перестать ухмыляться. Не видел его больше недели, и это было слишком долго для меня. Я выудил телефон из кармана и кинул ему сообщение.  
       _«Скучал по тебе, чувак! Латте с имбирным сиропом?»_  
И поставил зеленое сердечко. Это была наша фишка: я отправлял ему зеленые сердечки, а он мне голубые. Красные – для настоящей любви, сказал он мне. Я иногда думал отправить ему красное в шутку. Это бы поставило его в тупик. Но я не мог решиться на это. Это был бы дерьмовый прикол.  
       _«О да! Не торопись, я вижу, что ты занят»_ , - ответил он мне.  
      Я налил еще несколько напитков и написал ему.  
       _«Ты сегодня занят или мы можем зависнуть? Не видел тебя всю неделю»._  
      Наверное, так пишут приставучие подружки. Нет, так, вообще-то, пишет моя мама, когда отец слишком сильно задерживается на работе.  
       _«Весь твой»_ , - пришло в ответ. А потом: _«Любимый»_.  
      Я хрипло рассмеялся, и наши взгляды встретились через весь зал. Он тоже смеялся. Его плечи подрагивали в пиджаке, который был ему слишком большим.  
      Я приготовил ему латте между заказами и быстрой пробежкой принес ему. Он быстро пожал мою руку через стол, все еще посмеиваясь. В последние пару дней он был сам не свой. Поэтому здорово было видеть его улыбающимся. Мы делали это друг для друга. Нам было хорошо вместе.  
      Когда я возвращался обратно, меня остановили две девушки. Я все еще витал в своих мыслях, и чуть не запутался в собственных ногах, пытаясь принять нормальную позу для селфи. Одна из них чуть не разрыдалась от радости, это было очень мило. И я поцеловал ее в макушку прямо в момент снимка. Выражение ее лица было настолько непередаваемым, полное восторга и шока, что я рассмеялся. Ее подруга уже стояла наготове с камерой для снимка с ней, он вытянула руку, и тут к нам сзади подбежал Тарьей. Фото вышло чудесным. Девушка улыбалась в камеру, а я улыбался ему. Он выглядел очень мило. Девчонки запищали, Тарьей захихикал. Я тоже хотел посмеяться, но что-то перехватило горло, и я быстро вернулся за стойку обратно к покупателям.  
  
      Когда мы с ним впервые зависали, мы отправились в кино. На какой-то средненький экшн с бутылкой пива в руке. На автобусной остановке мы обнялись, и на этом все.  
      Предполагалось, что мы должны проводить больше времени вместе во имя хорошей актерской игры и стать ближе, чтобы не было неловкостей во время съемки сложных сцен. Тех, когда мы целовались, нежились в объятьях или занимались сексом. Естественно, это был не настоящий секс, но мы были раздеты и крайне уязвимы.  
      В следующий раз мы тусили у Тарьея дома. Смотрели фильм. Болтали. Просто расслаблялись. А потом уснули. Я помню, что думал о том, что мне нужно встать и идти домой. Помню, как он укрывал меня одеялом. И больше ничего. Только то, что проснулся на утро и обнаружил, что крепко его обнимаю и утыкаюсь ему в шею носом. Помню, как боялся, что теперь все станет супер неловко. Но вместо этого Тарьей развернулся у меня в руках, поцеловал в лоб и спросил, буду ли я кофе. Так все и началось.  
      Я стал повелителем обнимашек. Он стал мастером коварных поцелуев. Я притворялся, что нам нужны тренировки с поцелуями. Он говорил мне, что у меня хреново выходит. И я целовал его снова. И снова.  
      Так все и шло. Он приходил сюда после школы и, делая домашку, наблюдал за тем, как я работаю. Я приносил ему кофе с прикольными монстрами из молочной пенки. Мне нравилось создавать этих странных существ, а он ржал надо мной и беззвучно говорил мне через весь зал: «На вкус, как какашка».   
      Потом мы шли к нему домой на ужин с родителями. Или отправлялись к моим и зависали с моим братом после ужина.  
      После мы валялись на кровати и обнимались, лениво складывая друг на друга ноги и руки. Оставляли ничего не значащие поцелуи по всему лицу. Все во имя работы. Поцелуи, которые становились лихорадочными, с рваным дыханием друг другу в губы, с еле слышными словами, которые мы не должны были произносить и слышать друг от друга. Это не должно было стать чем-то настоящим. Это не должно было ничего значить. Однако, было и значило. Я поклялся себе, что это не превратится в нечто запутанное. Я поклялся ему, что это никогда не станет чем-то странным. Это то, что мы делали. Это была наша работа.  
      Так почему я чувствовал себя таким мудаком?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ладно, теперь я подсела на этих The Script   
> *Skam, что ты делаешь? Ахаха, прекрати!*


	3. Man on a wire

_**The Script - Man on a wire** _

  
  
       _ **Т**_  
      Снег прекратился, когда мы возвращались домой. И все равно было чертовски холодно, снег скрипел под подошвами, изо рта вырвались облачка пара.   
      - С тобой не связывались боссы SKAM? - спросил Хенрик.  
      - Не-а. Думаю, это произойдет одновременно для всех. Как в прошлый раз.  
      Мы оба довольно сильно переживали насчет следующего сезона. Создатели сериала ни с кем не делились своими планами до самой последней минуты, и мы даже не знали, будут ли Исак и Эвен его частью. Это пугало.   
      - Я думаю, им придется переселить нас в Штаты на время переходного года* или типа того.  
      Я неискренне засмеялся.   
      - Как думаешь, мы могли бы все это повторить? В смысле, как они развернут нашу историю?   
      Хенрик пожал плечами.  
      - Если они сделают четвертый сезон про Эвена, то им придется переселить меня к тебе домой или заставить мою семью переехать, иначе Марлон никогда больше с нами не будет разговаривать.   
      Мы рассмеялась. Мы сказали Марлону, что снимали сцену секса в его постели. У него было самое забавное выражение лица, какое я когда-либо видел. Он все еще жаловался, что не может там нормально спать, и что все вокруг провоняло сексом. Естественно, он шутил, но я понимал, что имел в виду Хольм.  
      - Ты можешь представить, как можно трахаться на верхнем ярусе его двухэтажной кровати?   
      - Да ну, в задницу, это ж самоубийство! - захохотал он. - Не удивительно, что Марлон никого не приводит на ночь. Спорим, она еще и скрипит! - он издал противный скрипящий звук, пытаясь не заржать в процессе.   
      Находиться рядом с ним было комфортно, как всегда. Только мы вдвоем. Мы шли молча, но это не напрягало. И не было странным. Если бы я был немного смелее, то взял бы его за руку, но я больше не понимал, где наши границы.  
      - Как думаешь, мы останемся друзьями, если не попадем в следующий сезон? В смысле… - Я запнулся. Тупой вопрос. Но я не был уверен, что смогу задать тот, ответ на который действительно хотел знать. Он взглянул на меня одним из своих вопрошающих взглядов. Тем, который говорил _«Ты издеваешься, что ли?»_  
      - Что ты имеешь в виду? Мы же уже друзья.  
      «Да, засранец ты этакий», - подумал я, - «Ты слышал меня». Он играл в «Как избежать очевидных вопросов». Я знал эту игру, играл в нее со своими родителями каждый день.  
      Я не ответил. Просто смотрел на него и ждал.  
      - Я надеюсь, мы все равно будем друзьями. Если только тебе не надоест, что я постоянно хочу зависать с тобой, - он смотрел себе под ноги.  
      - Хенке, - произнес я, практически умоляя. – Ты же знаешь, что этого никогда не произойдет.  
      - Это просто немного, ну, знаешь… - он натянул кепку пониже и потер нос.  
      - Странно? - Предположил я. Голос дрогнул.  
      - Мы пообещали, что ситуация не станет странной. Ты мне. Я тебе. Так давай не будем усложнять.  
      - Я не буду, - я натянул рукава на костяшки пальцев. – Это станет странным, только если мы позволим, так что давай просто расслабляться и зависать, ок?  
      Мои пальцы дотянулись до его руки и коснулись его кожи. Я надеялся, что он возьмет мою руку. Но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он обнял меня и поцеловал в щеку. И мы снова молча продолжили путь.  
  
***   
      Мама приготовила фрикадельки, мои любимые. Хенрик сделал абсолютно то же самое, что и я – раздавил их, смешал с пюре до полной мешанины, потом полил все брусничным джемом и добавил сверху подливку. Все это месиво было отвратительно серого цвета, но на вкус напоминало лето и детство. Мы засмеялись, когда отец назвал нас детьми и простонал что-то про отсутствие манер за столом.   
      Папа и Хенрик постоянно так делали. Они поладили с самого первого дня, и с тех пор безжалостно дразнили друг друга. Отец травил несмешные шуточки, спрашивая у него «Как там, на улице? Сильно ветренно? Можно ли увидеть лыжный трамплин в Хольменколлене отсюда?» На что Хенрик подходил к нему, подавал руку и предлагал «старичку» подняться и посмотреть**. Моему отцу 39, и он выглядит очень молодо для своих лет. И одевается круто, даже несмотря на то неловкое чувство, когда он утаскивает мою одежду и пытается создать хиповый лук.   
      Папа любил его компанию. Я не был таким, как Хольм. Я не проводил кучу времени с родителями, как он. У него дома постоянно были какие-то эпичные обсуждения политики, еды, всякой ерунды и вещей, которые иногда заставляли меня чувствовать меня немного тупым. Мы же с отцом ворчали друг на друга, иногда пытались валяться перед телевизором вместе.  
      Маме он тоже нравился, он была прям как фанатка-переросток, просто сидела и смотрела на него, улыбаясь. Я иногда брал салфетку и делал вид, что вытираю ей слюни, а она хихикала и краснела. Она его обожала.  
      Что ж, я не мог ее винить. Я ведь тоже.  
  
      Этим вечером он не смотрел на меня. Он сидел напротив, мы болтали и делали вид, что замечаем друг друга, но он не смотрел на меня. Интересно, о чем он думал? Его нога постоянно подталкивала мою, и вовсе не случайно.  
      Мой мозг снова вытворял всякую хрень, и я отключился от происходящего. Я не следил за разговором, вместо этого снова думая о сексе. О сексе с Хенриком. О минете. Размышлял, какой он на вкус. Я был наполовину возбужден, хорошо, что скатерть это скрывала. Но встать я не мог. Посмотрев на маму, я похолодел: ее взгляд говорил _«Давай, Тарьей, убери со стола и сделай нам кофе»_. Блять, я выдал себя, это было унизительно. Я настолько завелся… Ну, и _конечно_ , она это сделала.  
      - Тарьей, сделай нам кофе, дорогой.  
      Я по-идиотски застыл на месте, глядя на нее, как олень на фары, а мое лицо немедленно стало свекольного цвета. Я чувствовал это. Лицо буквально горело.  
      - Тарьей? Кофе? – повторила мама в замешательстве. Хенрик посмотрел на меня своим удивленно-смущенным взглядом, который у него так хорошо получался. Отец все еще что-то говорил ему, не замечающий ничего вокруг.  
      - Кофе? – выпалил я. Я отодвинул кресло, схватил банку брусничного варенья и прикрылся ею, чтобы добраться до конторки. Я услышал, как Хольм резко вдохнул, задушив смешок на корню. Я знал, что он прекрасно понял, _что именно_ происходит. _Блять_. Вот теперь все точно станет странным.   
      Он поднялся, собрал наши тарелки и принес мне. Мои руки тряслись, пока я пытался открыть банку кофе.  
      - Нужна _помощь_? – спросил он, с трудом сдерживая смех. Я отлично знал, _что_ он имел в виду. В конце концов, он король грязных невинных намеков.  
      - Нет, я все держу в руках, - огрызнулся я. – Кофе почти готов.  
      - Хочешь _внизу_ … его выпить? Или _наверх_ пойдем? – дразнил он меня. Явно насмехаясь.  
      - Задница, - зарычал я, насыпая кофейные зерна в машинку с изяществом новорожденного. Теперь все было в кофе.  
      - _Твоя_ или _моя_? – прошептал он. Я сильно толкнул его локтем, и он рассмеялся.  
      - Можешь достать молоко? Оно… сверху? – я пытался выглядеть невинно и спокойно.   
      – Не то, которое… _снизу_? – выдал он, совершенно простодушно.  
      - Какой _универсальный_ ежедневный продукт, не находишь? – убийственным тоном ответил я.  
      - Нежный и вкусный, когда холодный, но не менее приятный, когда горячий. И пенится. Поверь мне, я знаю… _жидкости_ , с которыми работаю.  
      Я стоял, уставившись на него, безуспешно пытаясь подавить смех и не заржать на всю кухню.  
      - И в каком виде Вы предпочитаете эти… _жидкости_ , сэр? _Неразбавленными_? – Я нацепил развратную улыбочку, хоть и чувствовал, что лицо все еще горит. Потому что он смотрел на меня голодными глазами. Поверьте мне. Я знаю этот взгляд. Я практиковал его часами, отсмотрев слишком много порно и пытаясь сделать его реальным.  
      Мы просто стояли и трахали друг друга глазами, и, если бы не мои родители, сидящие за столом в двух метрах от нас, я бы подлетел к нему и поцеловал. Я не знал, стебется он или вполне серьезен, но член в джинсах полностью встал, и мне пришлось прижаться к конторке, надеясь, что никто не заметит. Что ж, _он_ заметил. Конечно, он заметил. Тогда он просто перегнулся через меня, разобрался с кофе машиной, оставив меня вжимать стояк в дверцу посудного шкафа и думать о Телепузиках, Свинке Пеппе и о чем угодно, что сбило бы возбуждение. Я позорно провалил эту миссию, наблюдая, как Хенрик кружил вокруг меня, доставая чашки из верхнего шкафчика, наливая молоко и спрашивая моего отца, не хочет ли он добавить виски в кофе.  
      Он был настолько домашним с нами. Я снова отключился от реальности и посмотрел на происходящее как будто со стороны. …Если бы он был моим парнем. Да блять. Если бы он был моим, если бы это было официально. Это было бы именно так – мило и расслабленно. Возможно, не считая стояка.  
      А он нисколько не помогал, стоя слишком близко. Слишком, почти интимно, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Выдыхая мне в шею, когда тянулся за сахаром. Глядя в глаза слишком долго. Пытаясь поймать мой взгляд, когда я громко сглатывал.  
      - Вы не против, если мы возьмем кофе наверх? – обыденным тоном спросил он у моих родителей. – Есть пара вещей, которые мы собирались посмотреть. Мы потом вымоем посуду, просто оставьте ее, - предложил он.  
Мама отпустила нас со смехом, заверив, что все под контролем. Сказала нам, что мы можем идти и смотреть что угодно.  
      Хенрик поступил как обычно – поцеловал маму в щеку, дал «пять» папе. Я же поступил, как трудный подросток - выскользнул из кухни, слишком быстро двигаясь, зацепил стол, и часть кофе пролилась на скатерть.  
  
      Я – идиот! О чем я думал? Я стоял посреди своей комнаты с нехилым таким стояком. А мой лучший друг только что закрыл за собой дверь, держа в руках две чашки кофе. Вот же блядство…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Переходный год («gap year») — академический отпуск перед поступлением в ВУЗ (или даже после его окончания!). В это время выпускник может выяснить, что же ему действительно хочется от жизни.
> 
> **Видимо какая-то местная норвежская шутка, непонятная иностранцам...


	4. Flares

_**The Script - Flares** _

  
  
       _ **Х**_  
  
      Я реально не понимал, что творится у него в голове. Он выглядел таким чертовски смущенным и сбитым с толку. Мы с ним не доводили ситуацию до неловкости. Я так решил. Поэтому я толкнул его на кровать и достал ноутбук из сумки, которая тут же полетела на пол. Он забрался под одеяло и притворился, что в телефоне есть что-то ужасно интересное.  
      - Мне стоит, что сейчас происходит у тебя в голове? - спросил я, пока лэптоп загружался.  
      - Нет. Наверно, нет. Прости, - он продолжал копаться в телефоне, все еще избегая моего взгляда.  
      - Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне рассказать. Если тебе это нужно. И если ты не хочешь поделиться со мной, то все в порядке. До тех пор, пока тебя это устраивает.  
      Я нес херню. Просто не знал, как донести до него все то дерьмо, которое я так хотел ему сказать. Такое ощущение, что у меня был мысленный понос из идей, которыми я хотел с ним поделиться, просто потому что знал, что он меня поймет.  
Я знал всякие приколы, которые веселили меня и над которыми хохотал он. Были вещи, которые были важны для меня, и он размышлял над ними и обсуждал со мной. Какая-то часть меня понимала, что мне нужно просто сесть рядом и вывалить на него все, что я чувствовал к нему. Он либо убежит от меня на несколько километров и никогда больше не заговорит со мной, либо, на что я очень надеялся, обнимет меня и скажет, что мы с этим разберемся. Я надеялся, что он сделает что-нибудь еще, но откуда мне знать. Каким-то образом, Тарьей иногда умудрялся быть закрытой книгой. Мы провели рядом друг с другом столько времени, притворяясь, что я уже не знал, где реальность.  
      - Я знаю, - он отложил телефон на прикроватный столик, и я передал ему кофе. - Спасибо, что спас меня.  
      - Ты такой милый, когда возбуждаешься, - ухмыльнулся я в ответ, а он снова ткнул меня локтем в бок, улыбаясь.  
      Я лег рядом с ним и загрузил следующий эпизод "Во все тяжкие". Мы сейчас смотрели 4 сезон. Не могу поверить, что я не видел этот сериал до того, как он заставил меня смотреть вместе с ним. Он сказал, что такой грех карается смертью. Теперь я был с ним согласен. Отчасти потому, что я любил, когда мы валялись в постели, обнимаясь, и его голова лежала у меня на плече. Я нажал "Play". Сделал глоток кофе и устроился поудобнее. Он сполз чуть пониже, подтянул одеяло так, чтобы оно укрывало мои ноги. Мы лежали и смотрели сериал. И это было круто.  
  
      Позже я лежал с открытыми глазами, в моем мозгу крутились предположения о том, что же такого надумал себе Тарьей. Он спал рядом, щекой на моем плече. Кажется, он простыл и немного шмыгал носом во сне, выглядя таким юным и беззащитным в мягком свете экрана.  
      Мы никогда не срывались и не возбуждались во время съемок. В общем-то, это нереально. Немного не та обстановка, особенно, когда над твоей головой висит микрофон, камера через всю комнату протянута на странной неустойчивой штуковине и закрывает тебе весь обзор. И, естественно, чувак с ручной камерой, который упирается локтем тебе в грудину, пытаясь поймать правильный угол для съемки. Ты настолько сосредоточен, чтобы снять все верно, следуя инструкциям и, в то же время, пытаясь выглядеть безумно влюбленным и постоянно возбужденным. Это напрягало, но наши регулярные "тренировки" отлично себя оправдывали. Было вовсе несложно целовать Тарьея перед камерами. Между дублями мы постоянно смеялись и дурачились. Из-за этого нам вечно делали замечания, а ассистентам приходилось поправлять нашу одежду и положения тел, чтобы выглядело так, будто мы и не прерывались. Нас постоянно трогали, тормошили и давали указания.   
      А с ним было так прикольно работать. Работа, полная веселья. Очарования. Доверия. Я был охрененно благодарен, что мы все еще были рядом, все еще настолько близко друг к другу. Я протянул руку и убрал прядки волос с его лица. Мой мальчик, вот кем он был для меня. Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня хватило духу называть его так.  
  
      Я взял его телефон и завел будильник. Он, как всегда, забыл об этом. Ноутбук съехал с кровати, и я ожидал услышать грохот. Но на полу была куча разного барахла, так что он мягко приземлился на ворох какой-то одежды. Переживет.  
      Я наклонился и невесомо поцеловал Тарьея в лоб, лишь коснувшись губами его кожи. Он даже не пошевелился. лишь шмыгнул и снова задышал нормально.  
Интересно, почему он так завелся. Интересно, о чем он думал. Но это было не мое дело. И я не имел права спрашивать. Я просто хотел бы знать, что у него происходит в голове. И хотел бы, чтобы он помог мне понять, что происходит в моей.  
      Я много чего хотел бы. Но больше всего, я хотел бы иметь достаточно смелости, чтобы поговорить с ним.  
  
      Мы и до этого всякое творили ночами, когда целовались. Когда "практиковались". Наши поцелуи были глубокими и резкими, позволяющими нам отчаянно цепляться друг за друга. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я выцеловывал дорожку вдоль его челюсти, чувствуя губами мягкую щетину. Оставлял небольшие отметины на нежной коже вдоль всей шеи. Звуки, которые он издавал, негромкие стоны, отчаянные и почти стыдливые, когда он вжимался в меня. Его пальцы вплетались в мои волосы, притягивая меня для очередных поцелуев. И я пытался, видит бог, я правда старался не прижиматься к нему бедрами. Естественно, я лажал с этим каждый раз. И мы задыхались. Губы к губам, руки под футболками, ладони на спине, кожа к коже. Мы никогда не снимали одежду. Мы никогда не кончали. Я многое говорил ему, потеряв голову от страсти. Что _я_ хочу сделать _с ним_. Что я хочу, чтобы _он_ сделал _со мной_. Слова, которые он шептал в ответ, намертво впечатывались в мой мозг.  
  
Я свернулся калачиком, прикасаясь носом к его лбу. И обессиленно уснул, забывшись тревожным сном.  
  
       _ **Т**_  
  
      Должно быть, он поставил мой будильник. Слава богу. Я встал, принял душ и, зажав между зубами кусок хлеба, вышел. Хенрик снова вырубился довольно быстро, накинув одеяло на голову. Он сегодня не работал, и я оставил его в покое. Он знал, где спрятаны запасные ключи. Он знал, как поставить дом на сигнализацию. Он вообще много чего знал. Было странно это осознавать. Мои лучшие друзья из школы знали меня почти всю жизнь. И все-таки, было довольно много вещей, которые я никогда не говорил им. А его я знал несколько недель и рассказывал ему такую чушь, о существовании которой в своей голове я даже не подозревал.  
      Я усыпал весь пол крошками, пока собирал сумку и пытался найти чистые носки на полу. Я собирался убраться. Когда-нибудь. Но каждый раз либо он приходил, и мы зависали у меня, либо я у него, и комната становилась все грязнее с каждым днем. Возможно, постельное уже тоже стоит сменить, но оно пахло им, и мне это нравилось. Хвала богам, мои родители никогда не заходили сюда.  
  
      Отец уже встал и варил кофе, пролистывая новости на iPad. Я сделал еще один бутерброд с маслом и сыром, передавая ему в обмен на чашку кофе.  
      - Хенрик еще здесь? - Спросил папа.  
      - Спит, - я был мастером односложных ответов в разговорах с отцом.  
      - Он нам нравится, мне и маме. Хороший парень.  
       _Гребанный Пиздец_. Он собирался завести один из _этих_ разговоров.  
      - Ага, - ответил я, запихивая кусок сыра в рот. Мои плечи свело от напряжения. Я молился, чтобы это было именно из-за папиного бормотания.  
      - Он любит тебя, ты ведь знаешь? И это прекрасно.  
      Вот же _блять_. Теперь я молился, чтобы нас что-нибудь прервало. Землятрясение отлично бы подошло. Или загадочная дыра в пространстве. Да, это сработало бы. Может кофе-машина хоть раз взорваться, когда это действительно необходимо? Не сильно, совсем чуть-чуть?  
      - Все не так, - возразил я, проиграв в игре "Ответь одним словом".  
      - Я не идиот, Тарьей. И у меня есть глаза. А еще уши, которые прекрасно работают.  
      Я начал резать сыр так сосредоточенно, как будто от этого зависела моя жизнь. Я сделал целый сырный горнолыжный склон. А в Норвегии это смертельный грех. Сыр нужно уважать.  
      - Сыр, Тарьей, - предупредил отец.  
      Я прекратил это занятие и просто стоял. Изучал пленку на конторке. Смотрел на кучу уродливо нарезанного сыра передо мной.  
      - Как бы там ни было, сынок, мы тебя любим. И любим Хенрика. Так что просто разберись с этим.  
      Мне было нечего ответить. Я сглотнул и неуклюже запихнул несколько сырных ломтиков в рот.  
      - Как ты вы говорите? Расслабься?  
      Я выдавил неловкий смешок.  
      - Да, пап. Расслабься.  
      Он протянул руку и взъерошил мою шевелюру. Взял свой кофе и вышел в коридор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ох, совсем не такого продолжения я ожидала))   
> Однако, дальше будет кое-что вкусное *нет-нет, никаких спойлеров* ;) Но уже в новом году)  
> Всех с наступающими праздниками! Пусть у всех все будет хорошо =***  
> \---------  
> За обновлениями можно также следить на моей странице ВК: https://vk.com/id401678271 (особенно удобно незарегистрированным здесь пользователям)


	5. Before the Worst

_**The Script - Before the Worst** _

  
  
       _ **Т**_  
  
      Школа отнимала ужасно много времени. У меня были экзамены. У меня были репетиции. Встречи. Кучу всего нужно было сделать. Еще надо бы в спортзал походить. Вечера с латте и тоннами пасты не прошли бесследно для моего пресса.   
  
      Хенрик прислал фотку с ним и моим отцом. Они сидели за кухонным столом, каждый с чашкой кофе и пытались выглядеть серьезно. У отца вокруг глаз собрались складочки от сдерживаемого смеха. Как и у Хенрика. Видимо, они опять тратили шутки, которые я не понимал. Я отправил голубое сердечко в ответ. И пожалел об этом. Потом нет. Потом почувствовал вину, за то, что пожалел. Мне пришло зеленое сердечко.   
      Я решил, что не должен быть таким зависимым от него. Я самостоятельный человек. И наверняка смогу нормально функционировать, не отправляя ему смски каждые 2 минуты. Решил, что не буду проверять телефон до конца ланча. Я смог продержаться целых 15 минут, пока он не кинул мне фотку моей прибранной комнаты. Постельное он не поменял. У меня вырвался слабый вздох облегчения. Я ответил тремя голубыми сердечками. Официально заявляю: я - слабак.  
      После школы я пошел на тренировку, бегал до тех пор, пока не начал задыхаться, и поднимал штангу до тех пор пока руки не начали отваливаться. Я решил, что мне надо отправиться домой и этот вечер посвятить учебе. Вернуть контроль над домашкой. В принципе, у меня все было хорошо, все-таки я тратил немало времени на учебу, пока зависал в кафе у Хенрика. Но все-равно. это лишним не будет. Нужно было дать ему немного личного пространства. И перестать быть таким прилипчивым и всюду за ним таскаться. Я был взрослым человеком. Я мог это сделать.  
  
      Когда я вышел из зала, он стоял, навалившись на мой велик. Весь закутанный в 5 слоев одежды, играл во что-то на телефоне. Этого было достаточно, чтобы я потерял всю решимость, которую воспитывал в себе весь день. Я практически бросился к нему, а он обнял меня так, будто не видел несколько недель.  
      - Дома на ужин венские вафли, - произнес он. - Я всем сказал, что мы придем.  
      Меня окатило теплой волной от этого "мы". А еще я обожал вафли. Он знал об этом.  
      Я отстегнул велик, а он взял свой. На багажнике у него лежали пакеты с покупками.  
      - Рождественнский шоппинг закончен? Что ты мне купил? - Я притворился, что заглядываю в один пакетов.  
      - Не будь таким любопытным. Санте не нравятся слишком пронырливые люди, - он шлепнул меня по руке. - В любом случае, я пока ничего тебе не купил.  
      - Рождество через неделю, Хенке, тебе стоит поторопиться.  
      - Да-да-да. Не суть. Я сегодня встречался со своим агентом, и он думает, что у меня довольно неплохие шансы попасть в ту театральную школу в Лос-Анджелесе. Если все сработает, то я начну в августе. Если я пройду, конечно.  
      - Лос-Анджелес? В смысле, ты будешь жить там?  
      - Ага, в этом весь смысл театральной школы. Это хорошая школа, оттуда много знаменитых актеров выпустилось, - он выглядел таким восторженным и счастливым. Я сразу же почувствовал себя дерьмово.  
      - А как же я? - выпалил я. Теперь я чувствовал себя 4-летним ребенком.  
      - Я буду скучать по тебе. По всей моей семье. Очень сильно. Но я же буду приезжать домой, и ты можешь приезжать ко мне в гости, и мы все так же сможем писать друг другу и болтать...  
      Я молча шагал. Шины наших велосипедов поскрипывали на свежем снегу. Мы могли бы ехать, но гораздо круче было просто идти и болтать. Он кидал на меня взгляды, я практически слышал, о чем он думал. Пытался придумать, что правильнее будет сказать.  
      - Есть еще много других вещей, которыми я мог заняться. Я еще ничего не решил, Тарьей. Мне нужно обо всем подумать. У тебя тоже есть над чем поразмыслить. Разве не в ЛА будет прослушивание, на которое ты так хотел попасть?  
      - Да, но я не думаю, что готов к нему. Мне еще нужно школу закончить.  
      - Мы со всем разберемся. Пока рано переживать, - он протянул руку и дотронулся до моей ладони.  
      Мне казалось, что я сейчас разрыдаюсь. Сама мысль о том, что _просто раздумывает_ о том, чтобы переехать на другой конец света, причиняла боль. Разрывала сердце.  
      Мы сели на велосипеды. Снова начал падать снег. Больше всего я люблю снегопад за то, что он создает оглушающую тишину. Все звуки глохнут. Все движения замедляются. Это восхитительная безмятежность. Огромные снежинки падали на мои перчатки. Пока мы ехали, на его шапке образовалась небольшая горка снега. Он, не переставая, отрывал руку от руля и тер нос. Я чихнул. Мы засмеялись.  
  
      Когда мы зашли домой, его брат буквально окружил нас со всех сторон. Судя по всему, нас назначили ответственными за вафли. Его мама работала, а отец ходил по комнате с ворохом бумаг, оживленно разговаривая по телефону. Что-то по поводу контрактов и сроков сдачи, как всегда. Он помахал нам и улыбнулся, пока мы разувались. Свои мокрые куртки мы повесили в ванну в сушилку.  
      А потом мы и все вокруг было в муке, яйцах и молоке. Еще была эпичная охота за неуловимым пекарским порошком, о существовании которого на кухне Хольмов даже я знал. В итоге мы все-таки нашли его на дверце холодильника. Обменялись радостными "пятюнями". Вафли не были бы вафлями, если бы они не были объемными и мягкими. Блинчики тоже ничего, но именно вафли меня доводили до экстаза. Нужно есть их горячими, взяв прямо с решетки, немного посыпав сахаром, а затем полив клубничным джемом. Или банановым. Или взбитыми сливками. Он любил именно сливки. Он взбивал их венчиком вручную, как ненормальный, потому что мы не смогли найти электрический миксер. Его брат следил за таймером и слегка безумно кричал "ГОТОВО!" для каждой готовой вафли, а я, естественно, был ответственным за тесто и за захват готовых шедевров. Ах да. А еще за излишки. Это лучше во всем процессе приготовления вафель. Маленькие капли теста сбегают с решетки и поджариваются уже снаружи. Так получаются самые вкусные мини-вафельки в истории. Братья корчили рожицы отвращения каждый раз, когда я находил очередной кусочек шедевра и закидывал его в рот.  
      - Бууэээ, - стонали они, а Хенрик притворялся, что его тошнит в раковину.  
      - Оставьте мне немного капелек!!! - Прокричал Хольм-старший из гостиной. - Это же самое вкусное!!  
      - Тарьей уже все съел!!! - ответили они ему.  
      - Какого черта?! - вбежал на кухню их отец в притворной ярости, заставляя нас прыснуть со смеху.  
      Ужин прошел в том же настроении. Не осталось ни крошки. У меня был явный передоз сладким, потому что Хенрик решил, что нам жизненно необходимо полить вафли шоколадным мороженным и карамельным соусом. У нас был практически десерт на ужин. Мне стало даже немного плохо, когда мы стали убирать со стола.  
      - Мне нужно прилечь! - возвестил он и со стоном бросил полотенце в раковину.  
      Я как раз закончил протирать стол, чувствуя себя очень по-домашнему. Я посмотрел на него, на мгновение задумавшись, хочет ли он, чтобы я остался.  
      Он просто мотнул головой в сторону комнаты, и я выключил свет, выходя из кухни.  
      Этой ночью не было ничего необычного. Мы посмотрели пару эпизодов "Во все тяжкие". Я написал маме, что останусь здесь, и уснул на его плече. Возможно, я напускал на него слюней. А еще наверняка я пах шоколадным мороженым. Его было достаточно на моей футболке, все из-за того, что мы с его братом кидались друг в друга едой.  
  
      На следующий день я проснулся и пошел в школу. Он все еще спал. Я сделал себе пару тостов и ушел.   
      И не слышал от него ни слова за целый день. Я не стал придумывать себе ерунды. Знал, что он работал, и что ему нужно многое обдумать. Еще у него на этой неделе было еще одно прослушивание, так что он действительно был занят. У себя в голове я придумал ему достаточно оправданий. Каким-то образом, я тоже умудрился ему не писать. Нам действительно, нужно личное пространство. Я говорил себе, что у нас все довольно насыщенно, между ним и мной. Что я могу пересчитать по пальцам одной руки те ночи, когда мы спали в разных постелях за последний месяц. Что мы с ним просто друзья, а друзьям нужен перерыв друг от друга. Вот только мне не нужен был перерыв. Я готов был проводить с ним все свое время.  
      Я приказал себе использовать образовавшееся время с умом. Если он был занят, значит, я мог бы позависать с друзьями. Я отправил несколько сообщений и договорился чуть позже сгонять с Давидом в спортзал и увидеться с парнями на рождественской вечеринке в пятницу.  
      После школы у меня было несколько встреч, и домой я пришел абсолютно вымотанным. И соскучившимся. И переживающим. И крайне раздраженным. Возможно, мне стоило позвонить ему и узнать, в порядке ли он. Но я этого не сделал. Потому что я засранец. И трус. Я просто не хотел слышать, как он скажет это. Не хотел слышать, как он отказывает мне. Я бы предпочел не знать. Поэтому, я отправил ему голубое сердечко и поставил будильник. А потом упал на кровать, свернулся в комок и уснул, уткнувшись носом в подушку, на которой он спал.


	6. Breakeven

_**The Script - Breakeven** _

  
  
       _ **Х**_  
  
      Я проснулся с ужасным похмельем. Прямо в канун Рождества. Это была отличная ночь, было чертовски круто провести время с моими друзьями. Я почувствовал, будто мне снова 16, и мы снова устраиваем розыгрыши и прикалываемся друг над другом. Кажется, мы даже показывали голые задницы проезжающим машинам. И закидывали какой-то ночной клуб всяким мусором, поссорившись с вышибалами. Насколько я помню, я прошел полпути до дома Тарьея, пока не вспомнил, что собирался разобраться, смогу ли я жить без него. Это был мой мастер-план на неделю. Я собирался проверить себя и посмотреть, смогу я отучить себя от него. Выживу ли я, не проводя каждую ночь с ним в одной постели.  
      Я тогда сел на какой-то автобусной остановке достал сигарету, думая о том, какого хуя я творю. Все, чего я хотел - это лежать сейчас в его кровати. У него была отличная кровать, с толстым матрасом, удобными подушками. Не это дерьмо из Икеи. Нормальные подушки. И еще у него был тот мягкий флисовый плед, очень теплый. Я прервал себя на этой мысли. Во-первых, потому что я был бухой. Просто в говно. Это не самое мое лучшее состояние. Обычно я несу всякую херню, начинаю распускать руки и становлюсь крайне эмоциональным. Наверное, хорошо, что я развернулся и пошел домой. Еще я помню, что изначально я приехал на велике и оставил его дома у друга, где-то за городом. И это значило, что мне придется добраться каким-то образом и забрать его оттуда.  
  
      Брат ввалился ко мне в комнату, прыгнул на кровать и начал вопить о Рождестве, подарках, каше и подобной чуши, и я зарычал, умоляя дать мне еще один час. В конце концов я подкупил его обещанием дать раскрыть один из моих подарков, если он принесет мне кофе, таблетку и воду. Именно в таком порядке. _Прямо сейчас._  
      Я люблю своего брата. И маму тоже. Потому что это она принесла мне все необходимое. Кофе, таблетки от головной боли, и не какие-то слабенькие, а нормальные такие, со слоновьей дозой обезболивающего, которые вернули меня в нормальное состояние через час. Она закрыла за собой дверь и удобно устроилась на кровати рядом со мной, украв один глоток кофе.  
      - Отличная ночь? - спросила она, хитро улыбаясь. Она знала, насколько я дерьмово себя чувствую. Она становится абсолютно такой же от джина с тоником. Любвеобильной, эмоциональной и мучается диким похмельем на утро.  
      - Джин с тоником, мам.  
      - Вот блин, - засмеялась она. - Мы никогда не научимся, да?  
      Я застонал в ответ.  
      - Где Тарьей? - Мама за словом в карман не лезла. Как думала, так и говорила.  
      - Дома, наверное? - произнес я слабым голосом и почувствовал себя ребенком.  
      Она наклонилась и погладила меня по щеке.  
      - Тебе нужно увидеться с ним сегодня, тогда ты перестанешь быть таким угрюмым, Хенке.  
      - Я не угрюмый, - да нет, я именно таким и был. А еще фиговым лжецом.  
      - Ты не встречался с ним несколько дней. Я не знаю, что происходит, но тебе нужно увидеть его и все решить. Сегодня канун Рождества. Не парься из-за нас. Иди и встреться с ним.  
      - У него семейные дела. Не хочу им мешать.  
      - Отговорки, - фыркнула она. - А теперь пей свой кофе, и пойдем валяться с нами на диване. Там крутят старые рождественские фильмы, а нам еще подарки открывать и есть все эти ужасные конфеты, накачанные консервантами группы Е по самое не могу. А еще я сделала карамельки. И есть каша...  
      Я притворился, что меня тошнит на пол, и она засмеялась.  
      - Вставай, мой прелестный первенец. Свет моей жизни. Самый прекрасный мальчик во всем мире, - я позволил ей обнять меня. У меня отпадная мама. Она поцеловала меня в макушку и протянула кружку. - Пей. Принимай таблетки. А потом тащись на диван. Это приказ.  
      Я отсалютовал ей и проглотил пилюлю.  
  
      Я действительно почувствовал себя лучше через какое-то время. Прошлой ночью он отправил мне голубое сердечко. В ответ я послал кучу зеленых. Я даже посчитал их. 16. Отличная работа, Хенрик. Меня нужно лишать телефона, когда я пьяный. Ну, по крайней мере, я не написал какой-нибудь херни. Было бы гораздо хуже. Он прислал мне еще одно голубое сердечко этим утром. Я, даже не думая, отправил зеленое. Мама была права. Мне нужно было пойти и встретиться с ним. Я посчитал, что смог протянуть 4 дня и 3 ночи, и теперь знал, что могу выжить без него. Вот только не буду при этом счастлив. Я чувствовал себя больным. Потому что сейчас мне нужно было пойти и все объяснить ему, и, я нисколько не сомневался, что он меня пошлет куда подальше.  
      Я знал, что должен был поговорить с ним. Должен был сказать ему, чтобы не волновался, что меня просто завалило работой и делами, и что мне надо было увидеться с друзьями. Я помню, он говорил мне, что в эту пятницу тоже пойдет на вечеринку. Так, что все должно было быть нормально. Но сам факт того, что мы не говорили об этом, заставляла меня фигово себя чувствовать. Неловко. А мы не допускали неловкостей. И все-таки, мне казалось, что именно из-за меня так между нами и происходит. Я этого не хотел, но так получалось.  
  
      Незаметно наступило время Рождественского ланча. Собралась вся семья. Я подумал, что мне стоило бы одеться, чтобы не пришлось встречать бабушку в одних боксерах. У меня клевая бабушка. Она поцеловала меня в щеку и спросила, где мой парень-красавчик.  
      - Тарьей не мой парень, бабуль, - я взял ее под локоть и провел в гостиную.  
      - Я видела вас двоих по телевизору, - ободряюще похлопала она меня по руке. - Вы хорошо там смотритесь. И мне нравится этот парень, Юнас, - добавила она многозначительно.  
      - Это все не по-настоящему, бабушка. Просто актерская игра. Но я обещаю, что как-нибудь приведу в гости Марлона, который играет Юнаса. Он в реальности тоже классный. Тебе понравится, - я был абсолютно серьезен, Марлон и бабуля точно поладят.  
      - Твой Исак мне нравится больше. Симпатичный мальчик. С ним я тоже хочу встретиться. Сейчас столько потрясающих мужчин по телевизору. Я тут на днях смотрела Paradise Hotel* по SVT**...  
      - Мама!!! - воскликнул папа в притворном шоке.  
      - Мне 73, и я могу смотреть все, что хочу. Этот "Стыд" очень хорош. Я всем говорю, что мой красавец-внук там снимается. _"Смотрите на того, что бегает голышом"_ , - я же говорил, что она у меня офигенная. Я засмеялся вместе со всеми. Стоило остаться в боксерах. Она бы превратила это в забавную историю для своих друзей.  
  
      Потом у нас была настоящая кома от обилия еды, сладостей и глинтвейна. И подарки. Горы подарков. Мы устроили игру, в которой с помощью жребия получали шанс стащить чей-нибудь подарок. Мы провели кучу времени, не переставая шутливо спорить. В итоге бабушка получила упаковку мужских носков, громко хохоча. Я был награжден пачкой розовых бигудей. Которые тут же нацепил на себя. Отличное получилось Рождество.  
      И только я начал чувствовать себя человеком, как стали накрывать ужин. Смерть во время Рождества. Я извинился перед десертом, сказав, что мне нужно прилечь. Так я незаметно выскользнул с одним из подарков, который обнаружил чуть раньше. Наверняка, он спрятал его под елкой, когда был у нас в прошлый раз. Даже упаковочная бумага пахла им. Я не хотел открывать его перед всеми. Это казалось чем-то личным.  
      Это был чертов джемпер. Я точно знал, какой именно. Тот самый, который я примерил несколько недель назад, когда мы вместе отправились по магазинам. Он был винно-красного цвета с глубоким V-образным вырезом, в котором было видно мои ключицы, как он тогда отметил. Еще он сказал, что в нем я был охрененно сексуален. Я со смехом отмахнулся и ответил, что это не совсем мой стиль. Он был не согласен. Нахмурился и притворился, что дуется на меня. Он прекрасно знал, что я запомню.  
      Я надел его и встал в позу, слегка оголив плечо в вырезе. Постарался выглядеть чувственно и сексуально, но не сдержался и заржал. Однако, селфи получилось вполне ничего. Я знал, что он поймет. Я написал:   
_"Спасибо, я в восторге. Как тебе мои ключицы? Хорошо смотрятся?"_  
 _"Чертовски горячо. С Рождеством"_ , - ответил он.  
Я стоял и, как идиот, пялился в телефон. И что я должен был написать?  
 _"С Рождеством, Тарьей"_  
Он прислал голубое сердечко. Я ему - зеленое. И упал на кровать со стоном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Paradise Hotel – аналог реалити-шоу «Каникулы в Мексике»  
> **SVT – шведский канал


	7. No Words

_**The Script - No Words** _

  
  
       _ **Х**_  
  
      Почти в полночь я решил, что собираюсь сделать это. Я собирался пойти и увидеться с ним. Собирался признаться во всем, безропотно подчинившись моему долбанутому мозгу и лавине свихнувшихся эмоций. Я был абсолютно трезв. Правда, я был чертовски вымотан и не собирался провести еще одну ночь, крутясь без сна в постели. Если бы у меня был шанс, я знал, где хотел быть вместо этого.  
      Конечно, я понимал, что шансы того, что он меня оттолкнет, крайне высоки, и через несколько часов я могу вернуться домой, упиваясь отчаянием. По крайней мере, дом под завязку набит алкоголем, если мне это понадобится.  
      Мама и папа смотрели какой-то бредовый фильм и пили самбуку.   
      Я смотрел на них, стоя в дверном проеме в куртке и с ботинками в руках. Мама встала, подошла ко мне и обняла. Он натянула шапку пониже на лоб и застегнула куртку.  
      - Иди и разберись, наконец, со своим мальчиком, Хенке, - прошептала она и поцеловала меня в щеку.  
      - Он не мой парень, - выпалил я.  
Она посмотрела на меня так, будто у меня выросла вторая голова.  
      - Что ж, тогда он должен им стать. Я не знаю, что между вами происходит, но вам хорошо вместе. Вы подходите друг другу. Так что иди, и исправь все.  
      - Ненавижу, когда ты права, - шепнул я ей.  
      - Я твоя мама, дорогой. Я всегда права.  
      - Вовсе нет, - мягко улыбнулся я.  
      - Не спорь со мной, когда я пью самбуку.  
      Я засмеялся и помахал рукой отцу. Мама вернулась обратно и рухнула на него. Он только вздохнул и подвинулся, тесно зажав ее между собой и спинкой дивана. Нам реально нужен был диван побольше. Папина нога свисала с края, а мама, казалось, уснула на груди отца и бессознательно пыталась нащупать одеяло, которое было за пределами досягаемости.  
  
      Я вышел из дома и шагнул в темноту. Погода опять бунтовала, и весь недавно выпавший снег растаял за день. В новостях то и дело недовольно говорили о зеленом Рождестве, нехватке снега и глобальном потеплении. Согласен, это и правда было дерьмово. Повсюду было мокро, темно, и все вокруг таяло. Прямо перед моим носом упала глыба льда с крыши и разбилась о край тротуара. Если бы у меня был велик, я бы добрался до Тарьея за 20 минут. Вместо этого мне пришлось идти пешком. Наверняка, здесь ходил какой-нибудь автобус, но я даже не стал смотреть. Так что сейчас я просто шагал вперед. И думал, что, во имя всего святого, я собираюсь сказать.  
  
***  
  
       _ **Т**_  
  
      Это был отстойный Канун Рождества. Настроение напрочь отсутствовало. У нас даже не было подарков как таковых. Мать с отцом подарили друг другу хрень типа сертификатов в автомастерскую и к стоматологу. Я знал, что это стоит денег, но какого, блять, хрена? _К зубному?!_ Я просто не мог этого понять.  
      Они вручили мне немного налички и сертификат в магазин компьютерных игр. Это был хороший подарок, конечно, но я больше не играл. Я вроде как вырос. Мне бы хотелось получить что-то типа Amazon Fire Stick* или Apple TV**, но я сомневался, что мама хотя бы представляла, где их можно заказать. Если что-то нельзя было купить в магазине через дорогу, то не видать тебе этого. Я купил им электрические мельницы для специй. Они выглядели практически счастливыми. Ну что за хуйня?..  
      Ужин прошел в тишине перед телевизором. Заходила мамина сестра и принесла нам чашу с глинтвейном. Я пошел к себе в комнату, где лежал и смотрел "Отряд самоубийц". Опять. И вот сейчас, в полночь я лежал и думал, чем бы заняться. Может, подрочить? Или посмотреть еще какой-нибудь фильм?  
      Я был очень зол. Парни подарили мне подарки. Не очень большие. Давид притащил мне шоколадного Санту. Сказал, что он похож на большой член. Марлон купил мне те наушники, которые мы недавно обсуждали. Сто пудов, они стоили ему целое состояние. Я подарил ему толстовку с Исаком и Эвеном. Он был вне себя от счастья. Носил ее весь день. У меня даже была фотка с доказательством. Я улыбнулся про себя и снова залез в его снапчат. Он реально был чокнутым. Сумасшедшим. _Абсолютно безнадежным._  
      В основном я был зол на Хенрика. Это же, блять, _Рождество_. Он был моим лучшим другом. Самым близким другом. А он даже не запарился тем, чтобы купить мне подарок. Он не написал "Прости, что пропал на 4 чертовых дня. Прости, я мудак." Что ж, думал я, так все и будет. Это было начало конца Тарьея и Хенрика. Ему стало со мной скучно. Ему наскучили мы. Он не любил меня. Он не хотел все время быть со мной. Мне хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Я был так зол. Я написал ему несколько эпичных сообщений. Писал, что он - кусок дерьма. Писал, что бы он отвалил от меня. И не отправил ни одно из них.  
  
      Я заметил снаружи какое-то движение и замер на мгновение. В центре Осло нет диких животных, так что, кто бы там ни был, это был человек. Или очень большой кот. Но в Осло нет больших котов. Снова послышалось шуршание в саду, а потом звук повернувшего ключа во входной двери. Я сидел на кровати, ожидая худшего, с включенным ночником и телефоном в руке. Наверно, стоило сбегать за бейсбольной битой или ножницами или хоть чем-нибудь, чем я смогу защититься. Вряд ли я смог бы выставить нарушителя одним айфоном. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас Канун Рождества, и он наверняка был пьяным или обдолбанным. Мама и папа сейчас спали на другом конце дома, так что я был сам по себе.  
      Я против... Хенрика? Именно он стоял в дверном проеме, снимая ботинки, весь взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся, как будто он долго бежал.  
      - Привет, - сказал я. А что я еще мог сказать, мать вашу?! _Спасибо, что ты не укуренный отморозок, вломившийся ко мне и собирающийся убить меня садовой лопатой?_  
      - Привет, - пробормотал он. Он стянул джемпер через голову и бросил рядом со своей сумкой. Он притащил чертову сумку. Как будто собирался остаться на какое-то время.  
      Потом он стащил с себя джинсы. И носки. Мой мозг тащился от этого шоу. И словно говорил: _"Продолжай. Снимай все"_.  
      Он подошел к кровати, и я даже не стал раздумывать. Просто пододвинулся и приподнял одеяло, чтобы он смог под него залезть. Он прихватил с пола еще и покрывало и накрыл нас обоих.  
      - Я, блять, просто _обожаю_ твою кровать, - произнес он, ложась рядом со мной.  
      Мне хотелось заорать на него. Закричать во всю силу. Но я был так счастлив его видеть, что просто не знал, что с собой делать.  
      - Какого хрена это было всю неделю? _Что я сделал не так_? - я почти шептал.  
      - Ничего ты не сделал, - он вытащил руку из-под одеяла и погладил меня по щеке.  
      - Где ты был? - Так, внимание! Режим одержимого сталкера включен. Нужно было думать, прежде чем говорить.  
      Он вздохнул и повернулся на бок, теперь мы лежали лицом друг к другу. Его рука все еще держала мое лицо, нежно поглаживая. Я чувствовал, что готов разрыдаться, как дебил. Хреновы эмоции. В следующий раз, когда надо будет плакать на камеру, я вспомню этот момент.  
      - Я подумал, что нужно попробовать и посмотреть, смогу ли я жить без тебя пару дней. Будет ли все ок.  
      - Ну и как, сработало? Как ощущения? - Мой голос был полон злости и сарказма.  
      - Просто _пиздец, как хреново_ , Ти. Сам видишь, чем все закончилось. Я пешком сюда приперся. 45 минут по этой чертовой погоде. Потому что не смог больше быть вдалеке от тебя. Потому что я соскучился. Мне не хватало тебя рядом по ночам, - он сглотнул и опустил взгляд. Пальцами теребил ворот моей футболки. - Я не купил тебе подарок. Я пытался. Но мне ничего не понравилось. Ничего, что ты бы хотел получить. Тебе офигенно сложно что-то купить.  
      - Не страшно, забей, - ага, вот таким я был. Никаких разборок… Да я хотел разораться, как 4-летний ребенок, и закатить настоящую истерику! _Я хотел хренов подарок на это чертово Рождество._ Вместо этого я убрал с его лица непослушную прядку.  
      - Я подумал, что мог бы дать тебе кое-что взамен, если ты мне позволишь, - он в упор смотрел на меня. Выглядел при этом до ужаса откровенным. И очень напуганным.  
      Я не знал, что ответить. Мои пальцы все так же перебирали его волосы.  
      Он приподнялся на локте и обхватил ладонью меня за шею. Мне стало интересно, что он собирался сделать, но не смел даже вдохнуть. Он смотрел на меня, а я на него, а потом он сделал это.  
      Наклонился и поцеловал.  
      Позволил своим губам лишь слегка коснуться моих, как будто пытался понять, собираюсь ли я его ударить или поцеловать в ответ. Что я и сделал. Это было то, что мне нужно. Я так отчаянно хотел его поцеловать снова, так сильно желал быть с ним. Жаждал. Хоть чего-нибудь. Я толкнул его в плечо, мы перевернулись, и теперь он лежал на спине, а я на нем, зажав зубами его нижнюю губу и слегка прикусывая. Пробуя на вкус. Кусая. Он двумя руками зарылся в мои волосы, притягивая ближе. Я издал какой-то странный звук, когда он запустил руку под мою футболку, вскользь задев пальцами сосок. Кажется, это были не просто поцелуи. Все должно зайти гораздо дальше. Потому что я понимал, что не смогу остановиться. Я поцеловал его снова. Жестко. Потянул за ворот футболки. Мне нужно, чтобы он разделся. Хотел почувствовать его кожу вплотную к своей. Хотел тепла.  
      Одежда полетела в сторону. Другого варианта не было. Одной рукой я потянул резинку его боксеров вниз, другой собрал в кулак его волосы и отвел его голову в сторону, чтобы можно было поцеловать за ухом. Так я смог языком проложить дорожку, спустившись вниз по шее. Смог узнать вкус его кожи над этими чертовски сексуальными ключицами. Думаю, я оставил несколько отметин на них, пару раз втягивая кожу вместе с поцелуем. Он стонал и выгибался подо мной, пытаясь стянуть с себя последние клочки одежды.  
      Я не знаю, как ему удалось избавить меня от штанов, но мой член был свободен, возбужден и прижат к промежности Хенрика. Я чувствовал его жар, и то, что у него тоже стоит. Мне сносило крышу от понимания, что сейчас он лежит со мной под одним одеялом, абсолютно голый. Я придумал отличное правило. С данного момента мы всегда должны быть голыми в постели. И никак иначе.  
      Он подтолкнул меня обратно на мою сторону кровати, перекатив нас, так что я снова оказался снизу. Он водил рукой по моему бедру вверх и вниз. Постепенно приближаясь к члену. Он поцеловал меня и прошептал:  
      - Все в порядке? Можно я...  
      Я смог лишь выдохнуть ему в губы, переплетая наши языки. Медленно вылизывая, пробуя на вкус. Я не знал, кто из нас стонал, скорее всего, снова я. Его пальцы двигались по моей эрекции, и я вжимался в него бедрами. Я не знал, чего хотел. Не имел ни малейшего понятия, что мне нужно. Он начал двигать бедрами, быстро и жестко. Наши члены терлись друг о друга. И это было не просто круто. Это было охуенно горячо. Я обхватил рукой его плечи и притянул к себе настолько близко, насколько это вообще было возможно. Ногой обхватил его бедра.   
      Трение. Трахающие движения. Блядские стоны (поверить не могу, что это я их издавал). Руки в моих волосах. Его рот на моей шее, засасывающий кожу настолько сильно, что я думал, что начну истекать кровью. Его губы на моих. Мои губы на его губах. Усиливающееся чувство тепла внутри. Чертовы стояки.  
      Я говорил ему, что люблю его. Что он мой. Что никогда его не отпущу. Что он может забыть об ЛА, потому что я его никуда не пущу. Он шептал мне, что я прекрасен. Рассказывал, как сильно хочет меня. Говорил, насколько я горяч и восхитителен.  
      Влажная кожа, капли пота и волны жара. Он. Я. И ничего больше. На секунду он замер, а потом так громко застонал, как будто умирал. На мгновение я так и подумал. Я чувствовал, как пульсирует его член. Я чувствовал теплую влагу, выплеснувшуюся на мой живот. Я дрожал и толкался ему в руку, когда он взял меня за подбородок и прошептал:  
      - Давай. Кончи для меня. _Позволь мне увидеть_.  
Я задвигался так быстро, как только позволяло мое тело, влага его спермы помогала лучше скользить. И в какой-то момент я взорвался. Тьма поглотила меня. Я слышал, как кто-то выкрикнул его имя. Не уверен, что это был я. После этого не было ничего, кроме него.  
  
      Я пришел в себя, моргая от света ночника. Хенрик, обняв, держал меня, моя голова лежал на его груди. Он оставлял маленькие поцелуи на моей макушке и поглаживал по спине. Лениво вычерчивал восьмерки у меня на лопатках. Подтянул одеяло, чтобы я полностью был укрыт.  
      - Ты в порядке? - шепотом спросил он.  
      Я выдавил из себя что-то наподобие "угумф".  
      Я знал, что он улыбается. Слышал улыбку в его голосе.  
      - С Рождеством.  
      У меня не было сил ответить ему. Я просто поцеловал его в грудь.  
      Кажется, я напускал слюней. Простыни подо мной были влажными и холодным. Мне было абсолютно параллельно.  
      Он протянул руку и выключил свет. И мы уснули.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * устройство в первую очередь призвано, как медиаплеер, воспроизводить всё и вся. Позволяет подключить интернет, игры и приложения, Web-камеру, использовать Skype и т.п.  
> ** Интерфейс для управления ТВ с помощью сенсорного пульта, iPhone, iPad или iPod. Возможность подключения интернета, iTunes, потоковых трансляций, сотни приложений, управления жестами и голосом.
> 
> \------  
> Это была самая большая и самая сложная на данный момент глава фика. Пока переводила, думала с ума сойду. Этот шепот, прикосновения и глаза в глаза... Агрх!! У меня с визуализацией все в порядке, а, учитывая, что есть чем подкрепить из сериала....  
> В общем, обстоятельства так сложились, что на пару дней я не смогла отложить. Надеюсь, на качестве это не отразилось в худшую сторону. Все-таки, НЦу давно не переводила.
> 
> P.S. 2017 явно слышит наши пожелания =) Ночью вышла 8 глава в оригинале. Читать я ее не осмелилась, но знаю, что она еще вкуснее ;)


	8. Science and Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no comments *grinning*

 

_**The Script - Science and Faith** _

  
  
       _ **Т**_  
  
      В твоем представлении, спать голышом рядом с кем-то обнаженным - круто и офигенно сексуально. А в реальности - слишком жарко. Весь потеешь. Кожа прилипает к коже. И все равно, это моя любимая фишка. Я проснулся, лежа поверх всех одеял, распластанный и абсолютно голый. В позе морской звезды. И все равно было очень жарко.  
      Хенрик спал в позе младенца, поджав руки и ноги, спиной ко мне. Я протянул руку и провел пальцем по изгибу позвоночника, очерчивая хрупкие кости, выпирающие сквозь фарфоровую кожу.  
      Раньше, когда я смотрел порно, я залипал на загорелых мускулистых актеров, с накаченными грудными мышцами, покрытых татуировками. И думал: "О да, хочу кого-то подобного. Кого-то идеального и шикарного".  
      А сейчас я лежал, глядя на него и не мог представить себе кого-то более восхитительного. Он был великолепен своим ростом, бледной кожей, веснушками и прыщами. Все его небольшие несовершенства делали его еще более потрясающим для меня каждый раз, когда я смотрел на него. В нем все было прекрасно: худые руки, выпирающие ребра, немного мягких волос на груди, длинные ноги и слишком большие ступни, которые он пытался подтянуть к себе, как младенец-переросток. И он немного похрапывал.  
      У меня снова был стояк. Понятия не имел, что мне с этим делать. Пойти в душ и подрочить? Обнять его и потереться, надеясь, что он проснется и снова сделает что-то нелепо-сексуальное? Фигня в том, что не был уверен насчет всей этой темы с сексом. Я видел дофига порно. Я спал кое с кем, ок? Но я не делал этого с ним. Я просто хотел вытворять с ним всякое, хотел сделать его счастливым. Хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо, как мне вчера ночью. Да нахер. "Хорошо" - это банально. Я кончил, как король. Король всего мира.  
      Это вернуло меня к действительности. От меня несло потом. Сексом. Хенриком. Он все еще сопел, так что я накинул на него одеяло, достал трусы и пошлепал в ванную.  
      Мои родители уехали в загородный домик, так что дом был в нашем распоряжении. Машины не было, на кухне была записка. Все как всегда. "Никаких вечеринок. Никакого алкоголя. В доме не курить ( _Какого хрена, мам? Я хоть раз курил в доме?_ ) В холодильнике остатки еды и молоко". Отпад. Организованно, как всегда, мам. Я запустил кофе-машину и засунул хлеб в тостер. Сбегал в душ и привел себя в порядок. Почистил зубы. Выдавил прыщик. И тут же пожалел об этом. Красное пятно на подбородке - не самая лучшая идея. Пфф.  
      Он лежал на спине, проснувшись и потягиваясь, как кот, когда я вернулся в комнату. Он отбросил одеяло, и было сложно отрицать очевидное. У него был полноценный стояк.  
      Я сглотнул. Он рассмеялся. Я постарался не уронить кофе и тосты. И еще попытался сделать так, чтобы мой халат не распахнулся, потому что мой член решил, что едва-проснувшийся-Хенрик-со-стояком - самая сексуальная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел.  
      - Прости, - смеялся он, садясь на кровати и забирая у меня кофе. - Это утреннее. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Проснулся, думая о тебе, - он подмигнул.  
      Я покраснел. Так вышло, ок? Я все еще учился справляться с ним, его открытостью и сексуальными разговорчиками. Вместо ответа я просто наклонился и поцеловал его. Поцелуй, наполненный утренним дыханием, запахом зубной пасты, кофе и, что ж, обещанием секса. Это был не дружеский поцелуй. Больше было похоже на _давай-поцелуемся-еще-раз_. И _выброси-эти-тосты-и-нахер-кофе-и-сними-наконец-этот-халат_.  
      Он развязал пояс злосчастного халата, заскользив ладонями по моей груди. Мои руки запутались в его волосах. Я обожал его волосы. Мягкие, длинные, уложенные чем-то липким. Теребя прядки между пальцами, я стирал с них это средство. Мои губы были на его щеках, медленно выцеловывая каждый сантиметр его потрясающего лица.  
      - Чего ты хочешь, малыш? - шептал он мне, гуляя пальцами вдоль моих ребер.  
      Я не имел ни малейшего понятия. Честно. Я хотел его. Я хотел всего сразу.  
      - Мы не обязаны ничего делать, мы можем заняться тем, что будет для тебя комфортнее, - его голос был мягким и искренним. - Никакого давления, малыш. Просто скажи, что тебе нужно.  
      Его рука сжала мою ягодицу. Я дернулся и взвизгнул. Абсолютно по-дурацки. Уткнулся носом ему в шею и позволил трогать меня, как ему вздумается. Разрешил его рукам гулять по моей спине, рисовать пальцами узоры на моей коже. Целовать мои плечи. Заставляя мой член буквально танцевать между нами.  
      - Хочешь минет? Римминг? - Дразнил он меня. Пальцы вернулись на мою задницу.  
      - Римминг? Что это за хрень? - захихикал я. Нервно поерзал.  
      - Шшш, - он снова меня поцеловал, полностью подчинив меня своими губами. Языком. Простонал мне в рот. Может, потому что мои пальцы гладили его соски. Ему явно это нравилось. И мне тоже. Я оттолкнул его, так что он снова практически лежал на кровати, и проложил языком дорожку вниз к его груди. Теперь я мог втянуть сосок в рот. Я облизывал. Сосал. Целовал. Передвинулся к другому.  
Он издавал эти восхитительные звуки. Сладкие стоны. С полуприкрытыми глазами. Я вытянул руку и провел кончиками пальцев по векам, надеясь, что он поймет. _Просто закрой глаза. Так я смелее._  
      Я действительно собирался это сделать. Хотел отсосать ему. То есть, таков был план. Я немного струсил и уткнулся лицом в его пах. Запах секса. Пота. Мускуса. Наверное, самый сексуальный запах на свете. Носом провел по его волосам, кожей щеки касаясь его члена. Твердый и теплый. Я очертил языком выступающую вену, пробуя на вкус кожу. Его кожу. О, и кстати, я готов был кончить от одного этого. От одной мысли, что это я заставлял издавать его это звуки. От того, что он шептал "Ох, блять" снова и снова, откидываясь на подушки. Там, наверху. Когда я внизу обхватил губами кончик его члена.  
      Я понятия не имел, что делал. Но когда-то мне делали минет, и это было слишком мягко и медленно. Так что я делал так, как понравилось бы мне - жестко, быстро, с силой засасывая. Ну, мне кажется, именно так это можно было описать. Это вовсе не было идеально. Я сбился с ритма, подавился, закашлялся, меня практически вывернуло на него, когда я слишком глубоко заглотил. Я пытался сделать все, что видел в порно. И был почти безуспешен во многом из этого. Поэтому я стал помогать рукой. Вырисовывал языком круги вокруг головки, ладонью контролируя движение. Быстро и жестко. А затем остановился.  
      - Нееееет, - всхлипнул он со стоном.  
      - Бедняжка, - поддразнил я. - Хочешь еще?  
      - Блять, Ти, _пожалуйста_ , - Хенрик смотрел мне прямо в глаза. Он был абсолютно дезориентирован, раскрасневшийся, с взлохмаченными волосами и умоляющим взглядом.  
      Я сделал большой глоток кофе, позволив горячей жидкости растечься по языку. Как-то я читал об этом. " _Горячий рот - залог успеха_ ". Я улыбнулся ему и вернулся на прежнее место, надеясь, что он снова будет стонать в ответ. Снова будет издавать эти крышесносные звуки.  
      Я снова взял его в рот, разогретый кофе, и он _закричал_. Вовсе не от боли. Это больше было похоже на стон. Очень. Громкий. Слава богу, мамы и папы не было дома. Он начал вращать бедрами, пытаясь получить больше. И я начал сосать и лизать. Мой рот наполнился этим ни с чем не сравнимым мягко-соленым вкусом, и я наслаждался им, как нектаром. Он запустил дрожащие пальцы в мои волосы, слегка потянув.  
      - Малыш, я сейчас кончу, - его голос был едва различим.  
      Я был так заведен, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не смог бы остановиться. Меня не волновало, что я могу подавиться, я просто хотел почувствовать это. Хотел понять, каково это. Хотел услышать, как он кончает. Хотел узнать на вкус его оргазм, до которого довел его я.  
      В порно все это так просто выглядит - отсасываешь кому-то, дрочишь себе. Мне нужны были обе руки, и одновременно с этим я пытался удержаться рядом с его ногой, которая неконтролируемо дергалась. Я практически упал, потеряв баланс, когда он вскрикнул "Господи боже!!", и мой рот наполнился его теплой спермой. Не думал, что смог бы проглотить хоть каплю, потому что в этот момент из моего горла вырвались звуки собственного оргазма. Я кончил ему на ноги. Продолжая дрочить себе и ему, как ненормальный, потеряв контроль над разумом. Он оттолкнул мои руки. Наша сперма была повсюду. На моем лице. Моих руках. На его животе. На наших ногах.  
      Я так тяжело дышал, что думал, что потеряю сознание.  
      А, он, кажется, и впрямь отключился на какое-то время...  
  
      Он неподвижно лежал на кровати. Ну, его грудь все еще ходила ходуном от рваных вздохов.  
      - Блять, Ти, - прошептал он откуда-то сверху. Моя голова по-прежнему лежала рядом с его членом. Я приподнялся и поцеловал его в самый кончик. Моя новая любимая забава.  
      - Ты в порядке? - Хихикнул я.  
      - Иди сюда, ты, невероятно потрясающий, великолепный мальчишка, - прорычал он, подтягивая меня к себе.  
      Я наверняка смотрелся дико, весь покрытый спермой. И, скорее всего, выглядел ошалевшим. И все равно, он целовал меня, снова и снова. Заливаясь смехом. Он крепко прижал меня к груди и накрыл нас обоих одеялом.  
      - Все было хорошо? - Да уж наверняка. По крайней мере, мне так показалось.  
      - Лучший. Минет. На свете, - он поцеловал меня в лоб и обнял еще крепче. - Грандиозный. Но дай мне несколько минут, и постараюсь превзойти его.  
      - Мне бы в душ сходить, - пробормотал я, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь.  
      Мы полежали пару минут. А потом он встал и начал вытворять совершенно немыслимые вещи с моим членом.  
  
      Весь день мы посвятили стирке. Сходили в душ. Ели холодные фрикадельки прямо из холодильника, слизывая кетчуп с пальцев друг друга.  
      Вечером мы лежали голышом в обнимку на чистых простынях, которые пахли лавандой и чем-то под названием "Летний дождь".  
      - То есть, фактически, ты подарил мне секс на Рождество? - Спросил я, ухмыляясь.  
      - Понравилось? Я справился?  
      Я притворился, что раздумываю над ответом. Он прикинулся оскорбленным до глубины души.  
      - Это было легендарно. Лучший рождественский подарок. На всем белом свете.


	9. If You Could See Me Now

_**The Script - If You Could See Me Now** _

  
  
       _ **Х**_  
  
      Что ж, все прошло отлично. Даже лучше. Я улыбнулся про себя и поправил ширинку на джинсах. Какой же он восхитительно сексуальный. Мой Тарьей. Мой малыш. Я решил, что он - весь мой. Уфф.  
      Я наверняка выглядел, как ненормальный, шагая по тротуару, улыбаясь во весь рот и практически обнимая сам себя. А все потому, что я не мог перестать думать о нем. Мой милый, забавный, неуверенный в себе, но любящий покомандовать Любимый. Да, мой любимый. Мой парень. Я так думал.  
      Мы не затрагивали эту тему. Мы много о чем разговаривали за последнюю пару дней. Например, о сексе. _Что_ нам нравилось. _Как именно_ нам нравилось. Что мы хотели бы _попробовать_. Что мы определенно _не_ хотели пробовать.  
      Но мы не говорили о чем-то важном. Наверное, это была моя вина. Я-то хотел все обсудить. А вдруг он не хотел? Хочет ли он официально встречаться со мной? Или это просто секс по дружбе?  
      Я и сам не знал, что я думал по этому поводу. Готов ли я к полноценным отношениям? Смогу ли я больше не спать ни с кем другим? Действительно решил, что с этого момента это будет только он? Что ж, я до сих пор ухмылялся, как припадочный, так что, думаю, ответ "да". Я собирался встречаться с ним. Если у меня будет выбор. Если он скажет "да".  
      Он продолжал повторять мне, что любит меня. Но только тогда, когда мы занимались сексом. Он вообще много чего говорил во время секса. Кажется, я тоже говорил ему всякую хрень. Вот только мы не произносили это вслух, когда просто проводили время вместе. Я постоянно его целовал. Постоянно прикасался. Не мог устоять.  
  
      Сегодня у него была тренировка по футболу, так что я решил прогуляться, заодно и велосипед забрать. Заглянуть домой. Взять чистую одежду, разобраться кое с чем. Было очень странно ощущать, что его не было рядом. Я бы хотел этого. Я бы держал его за руку. Целовал бы в парке под деревом. Сказал бы, что люблю его.  
      Я так и не сказал ему этого. Слишком важная вещь. В моем понимании, это признание превращает отношения во что-то большее. Это как предложение или типа того. Произнесенная клятва.  
      Я снова улыбнулся. Что за херня творилась у меня в голове? Я иногда читал все эти любовно-эротические романы. И мне не было стыдно, ясно? Некоторые из них были очень даже неплохи. Я был сентиментальным романтиком. Мне нравилась вся эта чушь. Я вроде как наткнулся на них, когда в подростковом возрасте начал гуглить про ориентацию. Пытался найти историю о таком, как я. О ком-то, кто не может точно определить свою ориентацию. Я так и не нашел. Я прочитал кучу книг, о том, как люди разными путями осознавали, что им нравятся люди своего пола. И ни в одной из историй я не видел себя.  
      Но теперь я понял. Я был в каждой из них, в каждой понемногу. Крохотные частицы разных судеб смешались во мне. Меня это устраивало. Как и то, что теперь я был чуть больше геем. Потому что полюбил Тарьея. А он, определенно, парень. Но кому какое дело?  
      Мои родители точно не парились по этому поводу. Они любили меня, не смотря ни на что. До тех пор, пока я убирался в своей комнате, не курил травку в доме и платил аренду вовремя, как хороший мальчик. У меня были потрясные родители. Я знал, как мне повезло. Мой младший брат считал меня клевым. Я знал, что он на меня равнялся. Нужно проводить с ним больше времени. Придумать что-нибудь безумное и выбраться с ним куда-нибудь.  
  
      Еще одной вещью, которая вызывала у меня улыбку, был секс. Ладно, секс с Тарьем был просто _охрененным_. Мы успели попробовать лишь малую часть из того, что я хотел бы с ним сделать. Но суть в том, что последние два дня мы практически постоянно смеялись. Секс с ним был веселым. Он дразнил. Щекотал. Смешил меня. Он был божественен, черт побери. Уфф.  
  
      Я выудил телефон из кармана и написал ему. Я не мог сдержать смех, когда нажимал "Отправить".

 **Х:** _"У тебя есть дилдо?"_

 **Т:** _"Что, блять?! Нет!"_

  
  
      Я практически услышал, как он подавился. Наверняка, покраснел до кончиков ушей.

 **Х:** _"Тогда я закажу нам"._

  
  
      Я и правда собирался это сделать. Нам все равно были нужны презервативы и смазка, так почему бы не расширить заказ? Все придет в закрытой от любопытных глаз упаковке.

 **Т:** _"Ты ненормальный!"_

 **Х:** _"Я знаю"._

  
  
      Я скучал по нему.

 **Х:** _"Я соскучился по тебе. Во сколько у тебя закончится тренировка?  
Не хочешь после нее прийти ко мне?"_

 **Т:** _"Нет уж, нахрен! Если ты собрался достать_  
_откуда-то гигантский фаллос._  
 _Спорим, у тебя есть как минимум один?"_

 **Х:** _"Ага, я назвал его Большой Папочка.  
У него есть встроенная функция массажа простаты"._

  
  
      Не было у меня никакого дилдо

 **Т:** _"Что? О_о Блять, нет. Пока, Хенке!  
Было приятно познакомиться"._

 **Х:** _"Пока, засранец. Ужин в 6, мама приготовила тако"._

 **Т:** _"У тебя он и правда есть?"._

  
  
      Ага, попался!

 **Х:** _"А ты хочешь?"_

  
  
      Я усмехался, пока печатал. Я бы хотел. Могу поспорить, это будет весело.  
      Он ответил не сразу. Я практически видел, как он стоял за углом с телефоном в руке и пытался придумать смешной ответ.

 **Х:** _"Ты там разновидности гуглишь, что ли?"_

 **Т:** _"Нет, я ищу на Grindr* нового парня,_  
_у которого нет кинков на фаллоимитаторы._  
_Ти Младший не любит соперников"_.

 

 **Х:** _"Скажи Ти Младшему,_  
_что Хенке Старший передает ему привет._  
_И уберись с Grindr._  
_Ты теперь застрял со мной"._

  
  
      Итак, все-таки мы - официально бойфренды. Юхху! Я чувствовал, как нелепо выгляжу, шагая в одиночестве и пялясь в телефон с дикой улыбкой.

 **Т:** _"Ты реально его заказал?"._

 **Х:** _"Абсолютно. Заодно смазку и резинки.  
Хочешь что-нибудь еще? Наручники?"_

 

 **Т:** _"Я вернулся на Grindr._  
_Здесь какой-то парень под ником SexyHunk_  
_предлагает перепихнуться. Мне согласиться?"_

 **Х:** _"Идиот, вылезь оттуда._  
_Ты - мой. Весь мой._  
_Никакого минета сегодня ночью"._

_**Т:** "*вышел с сайта* Весь твой"._

  
  
Он прислал около десятка голубых сердечек.

 **Х:** _"Минеты снова в игре._  
_Какого цвета дилдо ты хочешь?_  
_Есть черные, голубые, розовые._  
_Может, под цвет кожи?"_

 **Т:** _"*снова на сайте*_  
_*пожираю глазами фотки в профиле SexyHunk*_  
_Мне попросить у него фотку члена?_ "

  
  
      Я рассмеялся в голос. Отправил ему плачущий смайлик. И столько зеленых сердечек, сколько влезло на экран.

 **Х:** _"Все, я однозначно удалю_  
этот чертов Grindr с твоего телефона!"

 **Т:** _"Минеты все еще в силе?_  
_*ставит пароль на приложение*_  
_*пишет SexyHunk, чтобы отвалил*"_

  
  
      Господи, он был так прекрасен! Конечно, я собирался ему отсосать.

 **Х:** _"Если повезет, получишь даже два"._

 **Т:** _"Юхху! Все, убежал играть в футбол. Увидимся в 6"._

  
  
      Он добавил примерно 15 голубых сердечек.  
      Я заполнил экран зелеными. Потом удалил их. К черту. Я решился. И отправил ему одно красное. Потому что мог. Потому что любил его. Я пообещал себе, что скажу ему это сегодня вечером. Возьму в руки его лицо и скажу, глядя в глаза.  
      Мимо прошла пожилая женщина, и я поприветствовал ее жизнерадостным "Хэлло!" и широченной улыбкой. Она посмотрела на меня так, будто я собирался ее похитить.  
      Он так и не ответил. Наверное, вернулся на поле. Я продолжал ухмыляться.  
  
      Он появился у нас на пороге в 6 вечера, слегка припорошенный свежим снегом и с розовыми от мороза щеками. На улице снова мело, ветер швырял в окна кухни целые пригоршни снежинок. От его вида я буквально опьянел.  
      Он повесил свою куртку и стянул ботинки. Я просто стоял со сложенными руками и улыбался. Мой восхитительный потрясающий мальчик.  
      Из комнаты вышла мама и крепко обняла его, спрашивая, как прошло его Рождество и как дела у родителей и всю прочую ерунду, которую обычно спрашивают мамы. Она отправила меня накрывать на стол, а потом принести Тарьею что-нибудь выпить. Тем временем она выдала ему пару вязаных носков, заметив, что пол холодный, а ноги надо держать в тепле. Он рассмеялся и без возражений натянул их.  
      Все, чего я хотел, это утянуть его к себе в комнату и сорвать с него всю одежду. Он оглянулся, проверяя, что никто на нас не смотрит, шагнул ко мне и позволил поцеловать себя. Простой и быстрый поцелую в щеку. Этого явно было не достаточно. Я практически зарычал, когда он отступил назад.  
      Он попытался незаметно поправить ширинку. Я шлепнул его по руке. Он отмахнулся в ответ. Мы оба понимали, что происходит.  
      А потом мы уселись за стол.  
  
      Казалось, что ужин растянулся на годы. Еда была отличной. Отец и Тарьей громко обсуждали футбол, оживленно жестикулируя. Мне было плевать на футбол. Никогда им не интересовался. Я всегда был книжным червем. А он, казалось, знал все о лигах, кто каким клубом управляет, и кто из игроков в какой клуб переходит. Но в принципе, я вовсе не скучал во время их разговора, потому что я мог сидеть рядом и просто смотреть на него, не считаясь психом-сталкером. Что ж, возможно именно им я и был. Я полностью пропустил мимо ушей, когда мама она попросила убрать со стола, и в итоге просто запихнул все в посудомойку и утащил его за руку в комнату. Он не жаловался. Он бросился ко мне и ногой захлопнул дверь за собой.  
      Я слегка отстранился и щелкнул замком. Я легко мог представить, как мой любопытный братишка сунется сюда и увидит то, что не предназначалось для его глаз. Например, то, как я срываю со своего парня футболку. Господи, он был так охуенен. Идеален. Я очертил пальцами мышцы его живота, лишь слегка касаясь, позволив V-образному рельефу увести меня к его паху. Он стянул резинку моих домашних штанов вниз, мягко положив руки на мои ягодицы.  
      - Блять, Хенке!..  
      - Что? - Я всерьез удивился.  
      - Ты весь в синяках!  
      Да. Так и было. Мои бедра были украшены почти черными и синими отметинами. Которые формой напоминали отпечатки его пальцев. Он расположил ладонь вдоль них, и да. Определенно, это его рук дело.  
      - Мне так жаль, чувак.  
      - Почему? Не стоит. Это горячо. И было чертовски сексуально в процессе.  
      - Я не хочу навредить тебе. Я не хотел.  
      Я обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал.  
      - Ты не навредил мне. Нас просто слегка занесло. Ничего страшного.  
      Он оттолкнул меня на кровать, наклонил и стал целовать каждый отдельный синяк.  
      - Итак, что мы собираемся делать с этим твоим дилдо?  
      Я расхохотался. Он поднялся и лег рядом со мной, положив голову мне на плечо. Я обнял его так сильно, как только смог.  
      - "Введение в анальные игры"  
      Он посмотрел на меня с притворным шоком на лице. Я лишь смеялся.  
      Он снова взглянул на меня, на этот раз с серьезным выражением. Тем самым, которое появлялось, когда он собирался преодолеть очередной важный барьер. Потом он уткнулся носом мне в шею.  
      - Что такое, малыш? Ты собирался мне что-то сказать?  
      - Нет, ничего.  
      Я взял его за подбородок и попытался поймать его взгляд. Он лишь сильнее прижался ко мне и обнял. До нелепого сильно.  
      - Ты можешь мне сказать все, что угодно. Я не буду смеяться. Или дразнить. Или заставлю тебя неловко себя чувствовать.  
      Он дышал мне в шею.  
      - Можно я кое-что спрошу? - Я сам испугался своего голоса. Он кивнул где-то в районе моей груди.  
      - Мы теперь официально вместе? Как пара?  
      Он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Волосы забавно взъерошены, в глазах нежность.  
      - Мне кажется, мы уже давно вместе. Только не осознавали этого.  
      - Что ты имеешь в виду? - Я был немного озадачен.  
      - На прошлой неделе ко мне подкатил отец с " _тем самым разговором_ ", - он показал пальцами кавычки. - Сказал, что они с мамой тебя одобряют, и что ты им реально нравишься.  
      - Правда? - кажется, я начинал понимать, о чем он говорил.  
      Думаю, он был прав. Думаю, мы были вместе с первого поцелуя. С того раза, когда мы впервые начали тренироваться для съемок.  
  
      Мы тогда сидели на разных сторонах кровати, между нами лежал сценарий. Он выбрал сцену, когда Эвен был в депрессии и спал, а Исак лежал рядом. Мы пробежались по ней: я, грустный и бессильный, и он, только что с чувством выпаливший свою гневную реплику. Это был один из моих самых любимых моментов.  
      - И сейчас мы должны поцеловаться, - сказал он. Крайне будничным тоном.  
      - Окей, - ответил я. Я не был уверен, как мы это сделаем.  
      Он подвинулся ближе, положив ладонь на мою щеку, медленно ведя кончиками пальцев по моей коже. Он смотрел прямо мне в глаза, не давая мне отвести взгляд. Наклонился еще ближе, касаясь своими губами моих, и просто ждал.  
      Я не смог сдержать смешок. Это было просто абсурдно.  
      - Не ржи, засранец, - прошептал он. - Тут нужна крайне серьезная игра.  
      - Я покажу тебе серьезную игру, - прошептал я в ответ. А затем я просто поддался ощущениям. Поцеловал его абсолютно всерьез. Руками зарылся в его волосы. Языком водил между его губ, прося впустить.  
      Блять, как же это было горячо.  
      Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, мы оба простонали в голос. Дыша слишком тяжело.  
      - Не делай все странным, - выпалил я. - _Пожалуйста_.  
      - Не буду, - ответил он шепотом. А потом притянул меня за шею и снова поцеловал.  
  
      - Ты помнишь наш первый поцелуй? - Прошептал я, гладя его по волосам.  
      - Прямо на этой кровати, - ответил он, подняв голову и вытянув губы.  
      Я мягко его поцеловал, и он снова уютно устроился на прежнем месте. Его глаза были закрыты, он расслабленно лежал у меня на груди. Наши ноги переплетались. Мы оба были в вязаных носках.  
      - Моя бабушка хочет с тобой встретиться. Правда, она думает, что тебя зовут Исак. Она видела нас по кабельному, и не купилась на мою чушь о том, что тебя зовут Тарьей, и ты - не мой парень, - я снова ушел от основной темы. Был слишком труслив, чтобы задавать правильные вопросы. И определенно слишком напуган, чтобы закончить то, что начал.  
      - Но ты же мой парень. Разве нет?  
      - Да. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я им был. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим парнем, Тарьей?  
      Он ударил меня в грудь и засмеялся.  
      - Хенке, ты - идиот.  
      " _Я люблю тебя_ ", - прошептал я про себя. Я, блять, понятия не имел, почему не смог заставить себя произнести это вслух.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grindr - соцсеть для геев и бисексуальных мужчин. Приложение при помощи геолокации показывает профили мужчин-геев и бисексуальных мужчин, находящихся в непосредственной близости от пользователя. Являтся прототипом приложения Tinder.


	10. Rusty Halo

 

_**The Script - Rusty Halo** _

  
  
       _ **Т**_  
  
      Быть супер известным актером довольно утомительно. Честно говоря. В смысле, встречаться с фанатами прикольно. Куда менее забавно листать пролистывать тысячи упоминаний в Инстаграме, пытаясь найти несколько от своих друзей. Некоторые пишут Хенрику сотни раз только для того, чтобы он их заметил и поздравил с днем рождения. Он угорал, когда листал их, сидя в туалете. Да, мы уже настолько привыкли друг к другу и совместной жизни, что по утрам пользовались ванной одновременно. Делились зубной щеткой. Он ходил в туалет, а я смеялся над ним, пока чистил зубы, сидя на краю ванной, или пытался придать своим волосам хоть чуть-чуть приличный вид.  
\- Смотри, что пишут, - о боже, он снова зашел в Твиттер.  
\- Вылезь оттуда, ты знаешь, что ничего хорошего из этого не выходит. Сейчас прочитаешь какую-нибудь хрень и расстроишься.  
Он посмотрел на меня поверх телефона и одарил этим своим взглядом. Ну, знаете. Типа _не-говори-что-мне-делать_.  
Какое-то время назад мы с ним завели новые аккаунты в соцсетях. Личные, под выдуманными именами. Я был Адрианом Экстеттом. А он - Свеном Фоссбакеном Магнуссоном. Хенрик обожал Магнуса. А Давида - еще больше. Что ж, тогда это было забавной идеей. Сейчас я лишь покачал головой. Конечно, было здорово, что таким способом мы снова могли общаться с нашими друзьями и просто быть собой. На наших официальных страницах под нашими настоящими именами было слишком много правил о том, что мы могли говорить или делать, а что нет. И я просто удалил свой аккаунт. Не хотел париться и запоминать, каким я могу быть на каждом из них. Хенрик же привыкал ко всему этому безумию на ходу.  
\- Хэштег # _ЗащитимХенрика_ снова в трендах. Эти люди такие странные, - он помотал головой. - Они, что, думают, мне 7 лет?  
\- Хорошо, что тебе не 7. Иначе я бы не смог получить все твои крышесносные минеты.  
Он усмехнулся, продолжая сидеть на унитазе.  
\- Ооооу, малыш Тарьей тоже популярен, - он вытянул руку с телефоном, показывая мне экран, с которого смотрел 8-летний я со своей детской зубастой ухмылкой.  
\- Вот именно поэтому я и удалил все свои аккаунты. Так что все эти дурацкие детские фотки теперь не выскакивают каждую минуту. Не могу поверить, что она теперь повсюду.  
\- У тебя есть фанаты. Они хранят все подряд. Копируют и репостят до бесконечности. Кстати, ты был очень милым. Я это ретвитну.  
У него был фан-аккаунт Skam. Он лайкал наши совместные фотки и ретвитил все, что его цепляло. Официально заявляю, он - идиот.  
Прошлой ночью мы не занимались сексом. Было приятно просто лежать, обнявшись, и болтать обо всем на свете. Я отлично выспался, лежа головой на его груди. Но он рано меня разбудил, достав мой член и долго с ним разговаривая. Да, он делал это. По всей вероятности, Ти Младший - его приятель. Он отвечал от его имени высоким писклявым голосом. Как я угорал!.. Не суть. Главное, он пообещал, что сегодня ночью устроит кое-какой экшн.  
  
Сегодня утром мы оба получили письма на почту от менеджеров Skam. 15 страниц расписания съемок, репетиций и чтений сценария. Хенке буквально начал прыгать по комнате, подняв руки и выкрикивая что-то радостное. Я ухмылялся, глядя на него. Я был счастлив до усрачки. Я готов был разрыдаться. Мы прошли в следующий сезон. Очередной прибыльный контракт. Очередные пару месяцев совместной работы. Охуенно!  
На следующей неделе нам нужно было приехать в офис NRK и подписать свои контракты. Я с трудом в это верил. Еще это значило, что я знаю свои ближайшие планы. И я мог, наконец, согласиться на театральную постановку, в которой мне предложили играть этим летом.   
У Хенрика сегодня было еще одно прослушивание. Он претендовал на главную роль в романтической комедии. Вместе с какой-то блондинистой девицей. С которой он должен будет подружиться и, сто пудов, целоваться. Забавно, как это заставило меня внезапно ревновать и раздражаться. Я понимал, что это просто работа. Я тоже буду целоваться с другими на работе. Я бы очень хотел получить еще несколько романтических ролей. И побыть настоящим отморозком в экшенах. Это было бы весело.   
\- У тебя сегодня пробы с этой Ханной Полсен?   
\- Ага. Они хотят посмотреть, будет ли между нами химия. Сможем ли мы работать вместе.   
\- Я думаю, тебе придется получше ее узнать, если ты получишь роль. Потусить с ней.  
Он встал с унитаза. Помыл руки. Стянул меня с бортика ванной, и теперь я был в его руках. Задушенный в объятиях. Мое любимое место на планете. Ну, кроме кровати, когда мы оба голые. Или когда его член у меня во рту.  
\- Не надо ревновать, малыш. Такого больше не будет. Такого, как у нас с тобой. Обещаю. Ты - мой. Весь мой. А я - твой, - он поцеловал меня. Это был настоящий поцелуй - с языком, зубами и вкусом зубной пасты.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал я в ответ и погладил его по щеке. Он был настолько потрясающим, что я снова почувствовал дрожь в коленках.  
\- Мы актеры. И мы - это мы. Я больше не знаю, где проходит черта, но ты и я - это что-то особенное, - он был прав. Конечно, он всегда был прав. Я обнял его и положил подбородок на его плечо. Что бы я без него делал? На что, ради всего святого, я тратил свое время до того, как его встретил? Я даже не мог вспомнить свою жизнь до него. Время, когда его не было рядом.  
  
Он держал меня за руку всю дорогу до трамвайной остановки. Поцеловал, когда заходил в вагон. Прямо в губы. Ему было плевать, если кто-то увидит. Мне тоже, честно говоря. В нескольких метрах от меня стоял парень и пялился на меня. Я ему слабо улыбнулся и достал телефон. Многие меня узнавали, но они не могли точно сказать, кто я такой, так что они просто смущенно смотрели на меня. Другие притворялись, что им пофиг, хотя я точно мог сказать, что они фоткали меня. Особенно, когда они пытались сделать селфи со мной на заднем плане, думая, что я не замечу. Люди - странные существа. Могли бы подойти, сказать "Привет!" и попросить фотку. Я же не кусаюсь.  
Когда меня не узнавали, это тоже было круто. Мы с Давидом договорились насчет школы, которая начиналась со следующей недели. Мы решили, что будем приходить и уходить вместе, а если не получится, то постараемся найти кого-нибудь, с кем сможем дойти до дома. Это могло быть непросто из-за фанатов, вечно крутящихся возле школы. Прошлый семестр был довольно тяжелым в этом плане, я мог себе представить, что будет в этом. Я до сих пор не хотел думать о том, как вырос Skam. Это было безумием. Люди шли с нами до наших домов и все такое. Находились даже те, кто стучал в дверь Марлона и спрашивал, могут ли они войти и посмотреть на его комнату.* Реально стремно.  
Хенрик умел прятаться гораздо лучше, что было странно, учитывая его рост. Он натягивал шапку пониже и делал какое-то странное лицо, и внезапно становился совершенно другим человеком, вовсе не тем потрясающим актером, которого люди видели на экранах ТВ. Так что люди не особо беспокоили его, когда он куда-то выходил.  
Давид - совсем другая история. Он был даже безумнее, чем его герой. Магнус был приглушенной сглаженной версией Давида. Он был охуенно крут с фанатами. Его ничего не парило. Но под маской всего этого безумного парня был человек, которому я бы доверил свою жизнь. Со всеми моими секретами и ложью.  
  
Давид уже стоял в дверях квартиры и ждал меня, пока я преодолевал последние ступеньки. Он жил на 5 этаже, и в доме не было гребанного лифта. Чертовы старинные здания! Все хотят жить в таких домах так сильно, что готовы терпеть полноценную тренировку каждый день после работы.  
\- Четвертый сезон, детка!!!! - издал он пронзительный вопль и поднял руку, чтобы дать мне "пять".  
\- Ты - главный герой?? - я не мог поверить, что он не сказал мне. Козел!  
\- Не-не-не, я без понятия, не думаю, что это я. В смысле, мне никто ничего не говорил. Но у меня контракт на весь сезон, как в прошлом году.  
\- У нас с Хенке тоже. Это так охуенно, правда?  
\- Я как под кайфом, черт побери!!! Это будет настоящий отрыв башки! Я позвонил Ульрикке и сказал, чтобы она приезжала и осталась у меня на пару дней. Чтобы мы потренировались обниматься и целоваться. Как вы двое, - он шутливо пригрозил мне пальцем.  
\- И она ответила: "Отъебись, Дэйв"?  
\- Ага, типа того, - он ухмыльнулся. Ульрикке - самая забавная девчонка, которую я знал.  
\- В касте появилось несколько новеньких, кстати. Я знаю одну девчонку из класса Драмы, она прикольная. И еще друг Иман, у него будет насколько сцен, - я вытащил стул и уселся за кухонный стол.  
Давид налил кофе в какие-то пафосные стеклянные бокалы. Его родители были повернуты на кружках. Его мама слетала с катушек, когда кто-то хотя бы упоминал в разговоре чашку.  
\- Как Хенрик? - ухмыльнулся он, ставя бокалы на стол и доставая пакет с магазинными булочками с корицей. Видимо, у его мамы тоже была аллергия на домашнюю выпечку.  
Мой рот растянулся в улыбке. От уха до уха.  
Давид лишь поржал надо мной.  
\- Ты так в него влюблен, - он хлопнул ладонью по столу. - Признай это.  
Я покраснел. Но продолжал улыбаться.  
\- Мы вроде как теперь вместе.  
\- Теперь? А что тогда было "до"? Лже-бойфренды?  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Еб твою за ногу! Эвак реален!! Аллилуйя!! - Он даже начал танцевать вокруг стола. - А, бля, не Эвак. Как мы назовем ваш пейринг? ХеТа? ТаХе? Ховик? ХоМу**? - Он не мог перестать ржать.  
Должен признать, это даже забавно. ХоМу. Ну охуеть теперь.  
\- Не, а если серьезно, - он взял упаковку с выпечкой и разорвал ее, рассыпая крошки и сахар по всему столу. - Хенрик слюнями обливался, глядя на тебя, с самого первого дня. Да и ты не можешь спокойно сидеть, если он в комнате. Ты слишком занят разглядыванием этого парня, притворяясь, что "нет, это не так". Я был на всех твоих уроках актерского мастерства, Ти. Не забывай. И я знаю тебя с 5 лет.  
\- Думаю, мы уже вместе какое-то время. Просто... Непривычно, что мы собираемся быть вместе официально, типа. Признаемся.  
\- Ти, - Давид снова стал серьезным. - Я знал, что тебе нравятся парни, с третьего класса. Как и все твои друзья. И все они видели Хенрика. Никто и глазом не моргнет. И никто не будет визжать, как баньши, и загоняться гомофобией, - он активно жестикулировал, его волосы стояли дыбом от того, что он постоянно зарывался в них пальцами и тянул прядки вверх. - Мы все знаем, что у тебя что-то происходит.  
Он плюхнулся обратно на стул с неисчезающей лыбой во все лицо. Затем перегнулся через стол и уставился на меня.  
\- Я всегда считал, что ты знаешь, кто ты есть, и спокойно воспринимаешь это. Что никогда не сомневаешься в себе. А потом ты взял и переспал с этой чикой, Элин, в 9 классе. Совершенно меня выбил из колеи. Это было абсолютно на тебя не похоже. Она даже не в твоем вкусе была. И после этого ты был так пиздецки несчастен, - он откусил огромный кусок булочки и смотрел прямо мне в глаза.  
Он лучше помнил те времена. Можно было поверить ему на слово. И он имел право поднять эту тему. И был прав. Это было ужасной ошибкой. Я целый день или два думал, что я - натурал.  
\- Ну и кто же в моем вкусе, Мистер Я-Знаю-Все-На-Свете? - Я тоже вытащил булочку и вернул ему его пристальный взгляд.  
Он практически разлегся на столе и подмигнул.  
\- Хенрик. Все это время.  
Я рассмеялся и откусил кусок. Давид лишь покачал головой.  
\- Слушай, весь мир уже видел, как вы трахаетесь прямо перед камерами, так какого хрена ты паришься?  
И снова он был прав.  
  
Я написал отцу на обратном пути просто, чтобы понять, мог ли дом быть в моем распоряжении сегодня вечером. Оказалось, сегодня был их вечер бриджа. Карты за бокалом шерри. Боже, я не хочу взрослеть и стать таким же унылым и скучным, как мои родители.  
Я зашел в аптеку, чтобы купить зубные щетки. Моя была уже потрепанной, и, раз уж он Хенрик тоже ей пользовался, нам нужна новая. И зубная паста. Вкусно пахнущий шампунь. Незаметно кинул пачку презервативов и бутылочку смазки на дно корзинки. Надеясь, что мне попадется угрюмый кассир. Из тех, которым за 60, и которые никогда не улыбаются.  
За кассой стояла 19-летняя болтливая кассирша. _Ну конечно_. Из тех, кто знает, кто я такой, и спрашивает, как поживает Эвен. Рассказала мне, как сильно ей нравится Skam. Прокомментировала выбор шампуня. Я готов был сбежать. Честно. Она избавила меня от унизительных обсуждений по поводу моих остальных покупок и просто бросала их в пакет, просканировав. Я приложил телефон для оплаты, натянул шапку пониже на глаза и буквально выбежал оттуда.  
  
Забавно, как отцу постоянно удается удивлять меня. В смысле, он довольно классный. По своему, всей своей неловкостью в отцовском стиле, это прикольно. Когда он остановился на подъездной дорожке, я увидел в машине Хенке. Он выглядел вымотанным и все еще был в одежде, которую надел утром на прослушивание. Папа прямо таки лучился самодовольством.  
Я почувствовал себя неловко. Я должен подумать об этом. Должен был понимать, что он будет разбит и должен был его забрать. Или хотя бы предложить. Он был моим парнем. Я должен был заботиться о нем. Вместо этого я обнял отца и поблагодарил его.  
Он взъерошил мои волосы.  
\- У меня теперь два сына, за которыми надо присматривать. Не могли же мы его заставить идти по такой погоде в этих супер-пафосных ботинках.  
Хенрик одарил его улыбкой типа _Боже-мой-Я-оскорблен-до-глубины-души_ и притянул меня к себе. Так странно было чувствовать, что просто находясь его объятьях, теплых и уютных, меня будто наполняло пузырьками счастья.  
После этого я взял все на себя. Типа _Посмотри-на-меня-Я-ответственный-и-взрослый_. Я приготовил ужин. Ну, я пожарил упаковку смеси Pytt-i-Panne***, которая лежала у нас в морозилке. Ту, которую отец покупает, когда ездит в Швецию. Потом я пожарил несколько яиц и поверх выложил горкой маринованную свеклу. Мы ужинали все вместе, как настоящая семья. Подняли бокалы с дешевым игристым за новый сезон Skam. Было и правда круто. Я даже смеялся над шутками отца. Ну кто бы мог подумать.  
Потом я мыл посуду, пока Хенке ходил по кухне и рассказывал, как прошло собеседование. Он был так зол. И очень расстроен. Был очень тяжело видеть его таким. Он был самым веселым и счастливым человеком на свете, и я ненавидел того, кто посмел убить его настроение.  
\- Она была такой холодной. Ни разу на меня не взглянула, когда мы не произносили свои реплики. Просто отключалась ото всего и хныкала, и жаловалась, что я выгляжу слишком молодо, и называла меня "Этот мальчик", как будто меня даже не было в комнате. Пожалуйста, врежь мне, если я когда-нибудь стану таким и начну обращаться с людьми, как с дерьмом.  
\- Обещаю, сказал я и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. - Мне кажется, тебе нужно принять душ, а потом устроить со мной обнимашки в постели.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он. - Сегодня был просто дерьмовый день.  
\- Что ж, он закончился, - произнес максимально уверенно. - Этот вечер только для нас. И для бутылки смазки размера XXL, - я ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.  
Его улыбка была почти на грани истерики. Он практически бегом отправился в душ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В сериале именно квартира Марлона стала квартирой Эвена.  
> **Игра слов: по-норвежски "гей" звучит как "хому" (можно послушать, как Исак несколько раз произносит это особенно четко, когда признается парням, что между ним и Эвеном "было что-то"). Если соединить фамилии актеров - Холм и Му, то получится ХоМу.  
> *** Pytt-i-Panne - очень популярное скандинавское блюдо из остатков мяса, колбасы, картофеля и лука. Все это обжаривается на масле и дополняется поджаренным яйцом, желтком вверх. (Некоторые даже разбивают сырое яйцо прямо на тарелку, чтобы оно поджарилось на горячем масле). По традиции, подается с маринованной свеклой. Обычно продается в замороженном виде, чтобы можно было просто достать из морозилки и пожарить.


	11. Millionaires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для всех, кому сегодняшние новости разбили сердце =**  
> Я, как слэшер RPF со стажем, могу сказать, что все это - ерунда. И при желании, можно найти сотню объяснений происходящему. Что я для себя и сделала. Тем самым познав дзен. Чего и вам советую  
> Приятного прочтения, ребят ;)
> 
> З.Ы. Некоторые моменты могут показаться нелепыми, но именно это автор и хотела показать. Я оставила все, как есть =Р

_**The Script - Millionaires** _

  
  
       _ **Т**_  
  
      Он вернулся в комнату. Мокрые прядки топорщились в разные стороны и лезли в глаза. Улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая уносила меня напрочь. Он встряхнул головой, и по всей комнате разлетелись брызги воды. Я поверить не мог, что он мой. Что он хотел быть со мной. Что я ему нравился. Я, самый обыкновенный я. Со всеми этими непослушными кудряшками, длинными руками и сплошными родинками на лице. В голове не укладывалось. Он думал, что я сексуальный. Когда целовал меня, говорил, что чувствует себя цельным. Что все кажется таким правильным, когда он держит меня в объятиях. Что он, наконец-то, нормально спит по ночам, когда я лежу рядом. А если нет, то он не может уснуть, гадая, скучаю ли я по нему так же сильно, как он - по мне.  
      Голова шла кругом, от того, что это все было реальным. Что это не было очередной сценой, которую мы должны были сыграть. Никто не писал этот сценарий. Это все принадлежало нам. _Мы_ сделали это. Сделали так, чтобы все получилось.  
  
      Он лег рядом со мной, голый, как в день, когда он появился на свет. Ну, член был гораздо больше, и ноги значительно длиннее. Но он все равно был моим малышом. Моим Хенриком.  
      Я чувствовал себя немного по-дурацки, дожидаясь его в постели, абсолютно голым. Но, хэй. Одежда все равно вскоре бы не понадобилась. Так что я просто заранее подготовился. И все-таки, я ощущал себя немного по-детски, когда спрятал бутылочку смазки под подушку. Не хотел быть настолько очевидным.  
      Он поцеловал меня. Положив ладонь мне на живот, спустился поцелуями к моим плечам. Мимолетные прикосновения превращали нервные окончания в маленькие фейерверки. Мой член был в полувозбужденном состоянии - трудно избежать этого, когда он лежал голый с тобой в одной постели. Лежал голый, вглядывался в твои глаза и больше не улыбался. Лишь вырисовывал пальцами завитки на коже моего живота, смотря мне прямо в глаза.  
      - Я хочу сделать с тобой _столько всего_. Все на свете, - произнес я, вытягивая руку и проводя ею по его волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы мокрые пряди, убирая особо назойливые с его лба. - Я хочу быть твоим. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим.  
      Звучало ужасно сопливо, но я правда этого хотел. Господи, _как сильно я этого желал_.  
      - Хочу, чтобы ты показал мне. Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. А потом - я тебя. И так всю ночь.  
      - Мы не сможем завтра ходить, если будем трахаться всю ночь, - ответил он. Рассмеялся. Своим мягким смехом.  
      Я ударил его по руке. Дважды. Мне не было стыдно.  
      Он сел на мои бедра, поднял мои руки над головой и прижал их к кровати. Это немного пугало, потому что я реально не мог пошевелиться. Но в то же время это было так охуенно горячо. Особенно, когда он меня поцеловал. Жестко и горячо, переплетая наши языки.  
      - Я тоже хочу всего этого с тобой. Все время. Ты сводишь меня с ума, я постоянно хожу со стояком, потому что не могу перестать думать о тебе.  
      Я высвободил руки и нырнул одной под подушку. Достал смазку и положил ему на ладонь.  
      - _Покажи мне_ , - прошептал я. Потом притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
  
_**Х**_  
      Я понятия не имел, что делаю. В смысле, я конечно, знал. Мне повезло, когда-то со мной был тот, кто показал мне, что нужно делать. Как доставить удовольствие другому парню. Как трахать кого-то. Как быть сверху. Снизу. Он научил меня всему этому. И в голове все это кажется офигенно важным, но когда доходит до дела, все эти слова и понятия не имеют никакого значения.  
      Это просто секс. Тела. Страсть. Желание. Все эти безумные слова. А в реальности - просто мы вдвоем. Он и я. Два голых тела на кровати. Тихие смешки. Он немного смущался. Я же был слишком дерзким, на мое счастье. Потому что я был в ужасе. От того, что мог его подвести. Мог причинить ему боль. Или не оправдать надежд и разрушить мечту об идеальном первом разе.  
      В свой первый раз я напился. И слава Богу. Иначе я бы никогда на это не согласился на это. Но я ни разу не пожалел. Я был счастлив, что это случилось. Я был счастлив, что это произошло с заботливым и нежным парнем, который относился ко мне, как к драгоценности. Который целовал каждую веснушку на моей коже до тех пор, пока я не смог больше терпеть и стал умолять о большем. _Да хоть о чем-нибудь_.  
  
      Я не мог прекратить целовать Тарьея. Снова и снова. Выцеловывал его рот. Оставлял поцелуи на щеках. На его прекрасных ключицах. На его плечах, на которые я полагался. Потому что мне было это нужно. Он был нужен мне так сильно. Это все, о чем я был способен думать сегодня, когда все превратилось в какой-то сплошной пиздец. Я хотел пойти домой и обнять его. Хотел, чтобы он обнял меня в ответ. Чтобы все снова стало хорошо. Может, он и был младше меня, но из нас двоих именно он был сильнее. Обладал здравым смыслом. Я же чаще всего был абсолютным ребенком.  
  
      Я развернул его и улегся так, что мы теперь были лицом друг к другу. Продолжал его целовать. Лихорадочно. Отчаянно. Одержимо. Потому что это меня успокаивало. И возбуждало. Я, блять, так запутался, я не знал, чего хотел.  
      Смазка все еще была упакована в пластиковую обертку, и, в конце концов, он отобрал у меня бутылку, потому что я никак не мог справиться с чертовой пленкой. Он рассмеялся и со щелчком открыл крышку. Выдавил немного геля на мои пальцы и отбросил бутылку в сторону. Затем поднял ноги и обхватил меня ими за талию. Обвел пальцами линию моего подбородка. Прикусил мою нижнюю губу. Совсем чуть-чуть, но все равно. Его явно заводила вся эта тема с укусами. Это было так горячо.  
      Я обвел пальцами его ягодицы, находя заветное место. Слегка увлажнил смазкой. Нащупал бутылку где-то около подушки и вдавил еще немного геля на пальцы. Получилось слишком много. Пара капель упала на простынь. Его дыхание слегка сбилось, когда я коснулся его ануса. Его маленькой дырочки, такой горячей и нежной. Это было слишком порочно. И крышесносно. Его мышцы напряглись и тут же расслабились под моими пальцами, как будто волна прошла. Я просто поглаживал его, практически потерявшись в нашем поцелуе.  
      Я ввел один палец. Очень медленно. Он издавал эти полузадушенные звуки, как будто никак не мог вдохнуть. И все это очень сильно влияло на мой член. И на его тоже. Потому что Т-Младший был в полной готовности, упираясь мне в живот.  
      - Веди себя прилично! - прошептал я.  
      - Что? - он удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
      - Прости, я сказал Т-Младшему, чтобы он вел себя хорошо.  
      Он хихикнул. Я протолкнул палец чуть глубже.  
      - Ты в порядке, малыш?  
      Его глаза были полны восхищения. Любви. И он впивался пальцами в мои плечи так сильно, что, наверняка, завтра там будут синяки.  
      - Я люблю тебя, - _пиздец_. Я только что произнес это вслух. Откуда это вообще взялось?  
      Он улыбнулся.  
      - Ну еще бы! Твои пальцы у меня в заднице!  
      - Верно подмечено, - я снова поцеловал его. Самозабвенно. И страстно. Начиная двигать пальцем вперед и назад. Пробуя разные углы. Вводя его еще глубже. Легкое хныканье. Мягкий звук сорвался с его губ. Он снова закрыл глаза.  
      - Вот блять!! - Громко воскликнул он. И умудрился практически свалиться с кровати, оставив меня и мой палец у себя за спиной.  
      - Привет, простата! - Рассмеялся я.  
      - Охуеть… Сделай так еще раз! - Он забрался обратно, вернулся в мои объятия. Обхватил меня ногами. - Давай же! Верни свой чертов палец обратно.  
      - Малыш, а как же волшебное слово? - Я дразнил его, рисуя круги вокруг его ануса. Нежно прикасаясь пальцем ко входу.  
      - Блять, Хенке! _Я-люблю-тебя пожалуйста-сделай-все-эти-развратные-штуки-с-моей-задницей ты-сводишь-меня-с-ума_ , - выпалил он на одном дыхании.  
      - Вау, ты такой требовательный, когда говоришь мне, чего ты хочешь. Люблю твои грязные разговорчики.  
      Он спрятал лицо в изгибе моей шеи. Толкнулся бедрами. Прошептал " _Пожалуйста!_ ", касаясь губами моей кожи.  
      И я начал. Начал вытворять все эти "развратные штуки с его задницей", пока он не начал выгибаться и стонать, пока на его лбу не появились маленькие капельки пота.  
      Пытаясь открыть презерватив, я снова затупил. (Он достал его из-под подушки и отдал мне. Мой маленький бойскаут, всегда готов.) В итоге, он и его мне открыл, хотя его руки слегка дрожали. Он хихикал, пока я пытался раскатать латекс по члену. А все потому, что он дрочил себе в паре сантиметров от меня и выглядел совершенно обдолбанно. Раскрасневшийся. Глаза нараспашку. Губы изогнулись в улыбке. Чертов соблазнитель.  
      Проложив дорожку поцелуями по его плечу и руке, я перевернул его. Я никогда не делал этого в другой позиции, а сейчас я хотел контролировать ситуацию. Удостовериться, что я все сделаю хорошо. Как полагается.  
      - Мне нужно, чтобы ты расслабился. Продолжай ласкать себя. Делай все, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Ладно?  
      - Да блять, просто сделай это уже. Господи Иисусе!..  
      - Такой нетерпеливый, - я чмокнул его в поясницу, приподнимая его бедра так, чтобы он встал на колени. Голова уткнулась в подушку. Рука лихорадочно надрачивала член. Каким же охуенно горячим он был.  
      - Я долго не продержусь, малыш, все произойдет очень быстро, - я практически шептал. Боже, кажется, я кончу еще до того, как войду в него. Он продолжал еле слышно хныкать. Ох уж эти крышесносные звуки!.. Ммм…  
      - Просто расслабься и немного прогнись в пояснице. Представь, что ты собираешься сходить в туалет.  
      - Ну просто охуенно горячо, Хенке! Сходить в туалет. Да, детка, меня это так заводит! - саркастично произнес он, заржав.  
      И тогда я вошел в него. Медленно. Закусив губу, чтобы не сорваться в быстрый ритм. Он перестал дышать, скомкав простыни в кулаках.  
      - Господи, - прошептал он.  
      - Это не мое имя, - также шепотом ответил я ему.  
      - Иисусе, не заставляй меня ржать, - простонал он, выгибая спину.  
      - Все еще не мое имя, - едва смог выдавить я. Я мог кончить в любую секунду. Я сопротивлялся, держался изо всех сил, в паху зарождались горячие волны, снося мне крышу. Боковое зрение я почти утратил, видя лишь размытые силуэты.  
      Я был уже полностью в нем. Застыл, нависая над ним. Тяжело дыша. Поглаживая его, массируя спину, стараясь немного расслабить.  
      - Ты в порядке? - простонал я. Пытался дышать ровно. Вот же блять… _Бляяять_. Он начал медленно крутить бедрами, побуждая меня двигаться. Его всхлипы сводили меня с ума. Я подался назад, совсем чуть-чуть, а затем снова вошел в него до конца, заставляя пробормотать что-то невнятное. Сделал это снова: медленно, с оттяжкой - назад, и резко, со шлепком - вперед. С таким громким стоном, что я сам себя испугался.  
      И я пропал. Абсолютно. Потому что он начал кричать что-то нечленораздельное. Думаю, это было мое имя. И " _я-люблю-тебя_ ". " _Быстрее_ ". " _Сильнее_ ". И " _только-блять-не-останавливайся_ ". Но я не был уверен, потому что даже себя не слышал из-за электрических разрядов, которые заблокировали мой мозг.  
  
      Это было не просто хорошо. Это было _фантастически охуенно_. То, что он отдавал себя мне. Заставил меня почувствовать. Позволил любить себя так, как я никогда не осмеливался мечтать. Был только он. Был только я. Шлепки наших бедер. Стоны и крики. " _Ох, блять…_ " и " _Охуеть!_ ". Пот и слезы. Да, кажется, я уронил пару слезинок, когда меня накрыло оргазмом. Это было пиздец как круто. Я сказал ему, что люблю его, черт его подери. Что он восхитителен. Я продолжал повторять это, пока кончал внутри него. Снова и снова, посылая волны электрических импульсов сквозь себя, пока оргазм накрывал меня с головой.  
      Я практически рухнул на него. Потому что уже не осознавал, что творю. Я иссяк. Был, как желе. Не мог пошевелиться. Даже говорить не мог. Через какое-то время я сполз с него и притянул его к себе. Держался за него, как за спасательный круг. Он вздрагивал, по его телу иногда прокатывалась короткая судорога. Все еще тихонько стонал и, кажется, даже пару раз хныкнул на грани слышимости. Кудряшки прилипли к мокрому лбу.  
      Мне повезло, что я дышал слишком быстро. Господи, я такой идиот! Он не кончил. Что я за эгоистичный ублюдок? Потерялся в своем собственном оргазме, как всегда.  
      - Я люблю тебя, малыш. Иди сюда, - я обхватил его за плечи и уложил на спину. Он сильно зажмурился, вцепившись в меня, и я нежно поцеловал его. Затем спустился ниже и взял в рот его член. Я отсасывал с оттягом, приподнимаясь всем корпусом. Вниз. Вверх. Он оставлял все новые синяки на моих плечах. Отметки, которые утром я буду с восторгом разглядывать. Вниз. Вверх. Плотно обхватив губами. Влажно. Он вскидывал бедра, вздрагивая под моими руками. Я пытался удержать его на месте. Старался взять как можно глубже. Но он был слишком силен, и, выгнувшись дугой, он с рыком кончил мне в рот. Глубоко и горячо. Сладость и соль. Вот каким он был. Сексуальным, возбужденным и немного грязным. И еще веселым, судя по тому, как он разразился смехом.  
      - Что ты со мной сделал! - Он закрыл лицо рукой и старался восстановить дыхание. Все еще посмеиваясь.  
      - Я люблю тебя, - сказав это один раз, я уже не мог остановиться. - Люблю-люблю-люблю.  
      Я практически полностью лежал на нем, пытаясь успокоить его поцелуями. Надеясь, что он почувствует свой вкус на моем языке. Еще одна пошлая мыслишка, которую я сохраню в памяти. Один из многих маленьких грязных секретов, которые я откопаю в своей голове, чтобы улыбнуться, когда жизнь в очередной раз подложит мне свинью.  
      Он снова убрал прядки с моего лба. Вцепившись в меня так же, как и я в него. Пытаясь получить максимально много соприкосновений. Насколько это вообще было возможно физически. Ноги переплетены. Грудь к груди. Губы на губах.  
      Он шептал мое имя, произнося его полностью. Все имя целиком, фамилию и это нелепое среднее имя. Я даже не догадывался о том, что он его знает. А я шептал его имя в ответ. Потому что я тоже знал пару-тройку секретов о нем. И мы смеялись. Наши губы растягивались от уха до уха в безумных улыбках.  
      - Хочу мороженого, - вдруг сказал он.  
      Я удивленно поднял брови.  
      - Мороженого?  
      - В морозилке большая пачка. Ванильного. И две ложки.  
      Невыносимый мальчишка. Я поднялся. Естественно, я сделал это. Сейчас для меня не существовало ничего, чего я бы не сделал для него. Вот что секс сделал с моими мозгами. Я голышом вышел из комнаты, чувствуя себя лишь слегка нелепо, шагая по пустому дому. Пока он не крикнул мне вслед:  
      - Не выходи наружу! Нам не нужна еда из Мака, окей? Ты голый, а я не побегу за тобой в этот раз!!  
      Я вернулся и показал ему средний палец. Он все еще лежал на спине, безвольно раскинув ноги и руки. Улыбнулся и послал мне воздушный поцелуй.  
      Я прошлепал босыми ногами в ванну, взял небольшое полотенце и намочил под струей теплой воды, чтобы можно было обтереться им. Умылся, посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и рассмеялся. Я выглядел таким разбитым. Искусанные губы. Раскрасневшееся лицо. Царапины на плечах и руках. Не смог устоять и провел пальцами по этим отметинам. Сумасшедше-невероятно-блядски-сексуальный парень. Над ключицей, ближе к шее, я нашел идеальный отпечаток его зубов. Не помню, когда он это сделал.  
      Что ж, мороженное, значит. Я вытащил его из-под одеяла, обтер его влажным полотенцем, пройдясь по его идеальной заднице, заодно оставив по звонкому поцелую на каждой ягодице. А потом сидел и кормил его мороженным. И говорил, что люблю его. Повторив это раз триста.


	12. The End Where I Begin

_**The Script - The End Where I Begin** _

  
  
       _ **Т**_  
  
      Наступил канун Нового года. Последний день года. Крайне удачного года. Я не мог поверить во все то, что я сделал в этом году. Я смело вычеркнул несколько целей из моего списка. Мелочь, а заставляла меня чувствовать себя взрослым и крайне гордым собой. У меня наконец-то появился свой личный сберегательный счет. На котором уже лежали настоящие деньги, которые заработал я сам.  
      За этот год я подписал больше контрактов, чем за всю свою жизнь. Нанял бухгалтера. И юриста. _(Это ж насколько сильно надо будет облажаться?)_ Еще у меня был агент, нормальный стилист и мой собственный, _реальный_ , проверенный и одобренный парень. Я улыбнулся про себя. Еще и охуенно прекрасный. До беспамятства.  
  
      Потрясающий Парень (я любил называть его так про себя) был сегодня на работе и оставил меня одного в постели, абсолютно голым. Боже, мне и правда пора было сменить постельное. В комнате реально начиняло вонять. Запах ног, пота и, о да, ни с чем несравнимый запах секса. Нужно было вставать и убираться. Господи помоги, если сюда решили бы заглянуть родители. Повсюду валялись салфетки и использованные презервативы (Ага, во множественном числе, все верно. Мы их немало потратили). Один застрял на створке шкафа. Висел там вялым напоминанием. Я покраснел. Буквально почувствовал это всем телом. Мне пришлось натянуть одеяло на голову, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить чувство стыда. Одна лишь мысль о том, что _он со мной_ делал. Что _я_ делал _с ним_. Это было пиздец, как горячо. Я даже не мог решить, что мне нравилось больше. То, как я его трахал. Или он - меня. Или как я слизывал мороженое с его пальцев. Или то, как он ел пиццу с моего живота. Без помощи рук.  
      Мне нужно было принять душ. А еще лучше - ванну. Я был разбит. Мышцы болели. Царапины на спине стягивали кожу, когда я шевелился. Я даже не хочу говорить о заднице. Было такое ощущение, что мне засунули туда сосновую шишку. А потом резко вытащили. О таких вещах почему-то не говорят на уроках сексуального образования. _"Не жалейте смазки. И лучше не трахаться 2 дня подряд без перерыва. Иначе сдохнете от усталости."_  
  
      Сегодня вечером мы оба должны были пойти на традиционную новогоднюю вечеринку Марлона. Он каждый год готовил все эти пафосные блюда для всех своих друзей, пока его родители неделю тусили на Майорке. Он очень хорошо готовил. Все обычно приходили в шикарных костюмах и платьях, но к полуночи на кухонном столе танцевали полуголые люди, а на огромной застекленной лоджии парочки целовались так откровенно, что это больше было похоже на секс. Поверьте мне, я каждый год это видел, начиная с самого начала этих вечеринок. Мы с Хенриком знали одних и тех же людей, так как оба проводили в в одном и том же театральном окружении, так что и на этой тусовке мы встретим общих знакомых. Не то что я нервничал по этому поводу, просто это будет наше первое появление вместе как пары. Как бойфрендов. Я повторил это про себя еще раз. Мой парень. Пиздец как невероятно.  
  
      Я пообещал Марлону, что приду раньше, чтобы помочь ему. Значит, мне пора было вставать и собираться. Снять постельное и попытаться найти чистую пару боксеров. Найти мусорный пакет достаточно большого размера, чтобы туда влезли пустые коробки из-под пиццы и прочее барахло, которое каким-то образом оказалось на полу. Я собрал и пересчитал все презервативы. Все упаковки от них. Проверил коробку. Пересчитал еще раз. Не дай бог проворонить хоть один. Семь. Полный комплект. Слава богу.  
      Я даже везде пропылесосил. Открыл окна. Побрызгал каким-то левым одеколоном. Потом набрал ванну. Очень горячую. Написал Хенке, что он измучил мою задницу.  
      - Я не могу даже присесть. Прямо сейчас я прячусь за углом, притворяясь, что отмываю кружки. Черт тебя подери! - ответил он.  
      Я отправил ему селфи, типа умираю от боли в окружении воздушной пены.  
      - Черт побери твой огромный член! - отправил я ему яростный смайлик.  
      - Черт побери _твой_ толстый крепкий член, который мне всю задницу истерзал! - пришло в ответ.  
      Я так надеялся, что никто и никогда не взломает мой телефон.  
      - Тебе же понравилось, - так и было. Даже когда я запихнул подушку ему в рот, чтобы он не стонал на весь дом, когда я вбивался в него. Это было так громко. А мама в это время была на кухне... Я покраснел от этой мысли. И все-таки это было чертовски горячо. Я возбудился от одного лишь воспоминания. Но стоило мне прикоснуться к себе, как кожа отозвалась жжением. Что ж, это была не лучшая идея.  
      - Я даже не могу подрочить, думая о тебе. У меня все болит! - написал я. С пошлой ухмылкой. Я знал, _что_ это сообщение с ним сделает.  
      - Сволочь. Теперь у меня стояк.  
      Я довольно фыркнул. _Бинго!_  
      - Я люблю тебя, - отправил ему красное сердечко. Ведь это правда. А еще потому, что он теперь постоянно присылал мне красные сердечки.  
      - И я тебя люблю, - прислал он мне в ответ такое же сердце. - И передай Т-Младшему, что до конца этого года ему запрещено кончать даже близко рядом с мой задницей.  
      - Т-Младший передает Х-Старшему, чтобы он отъебался, потому что на него это правило тоже теперь действует.  
      - Получается, 14 часов запрета для членов, малыш?  
      - 13 часов 47 минут. Потом твоя задница снова будет моей.  
      Он прислал мне селфи: оттопырил пятую точку и засунул ее в открытую дверь огромного холодильника у них в кафе. Выражение его лица было просто бесценно.  
      Я откинулся на бортик ванной и так громко заржал, что в дверь постучал мой отец и спросил, все ли со мной в порядке. Что за хрень произошла с моей жизнью?  
  
      Можно было бы предположить, что Марлон свихнется готовить на 33 человека. Однако он был спокоен, как удав, когда открыл мне дверь. Он был в футболке, домашних шортах и резиновых перчатках.   
      - Уу, какой кинк! - вместо приветствия ухмыльнулся я.   
      - Чертов гравлакс*, - вздохнул он и отправился обратно на кухню.  
      Саша уже был здесь. В фартуке поверх толстовки он выглядел так, будто в любую секунду мог откромсать себе пальцы вместо того, чтобы крошить лук.  
      - Чувак! - радостно воскликнул он и обнял меня.   
      - Детка!! - ответил я и ущипнул его за задницу. Он лишь поржал.   
      Саша - один из самых расслабленных людей на планете. Ну, может, за исключением Марлона, который вернулся к нарезке огромного куска лосося. Его отец делал потрясающий гравлакс, который надо замариновать и хранить в холодильнике под разделочной доской, придавленной тяжелой бетонной плитой. Это ужасно залило его мать, когда он притаскивал огромный грязный кусок бетона с балкона и запихивал в холодильник каждый год. Безумие. Но именно поэтому получался отпадный гравлакс.   
      И сладковатый горчичный маринад уже был готов и стоял в большом тазу прямо передо мной, наполняя кухне ароматом цитрусовых, уксуса и укропа. Я не смог устоять и обмакнул палец в смесь.  
      - Охуенно! - мечтательно закатил глаза и вздохнул я. Марлон, увидев такое безобразие, отвесил мне смачный подзатыльник, не снимая перчатки. И теперь у меня все волосы были в рыбьей чешуе. Так что я поступил, как любой нормальный человек в такой ситуации: набрал полную ладонь маринада и плеснул на него.   
      - Еб твою за ногу, Ти! - хоть он рявкнул довольно злобно, на лице растянулась широченная улыбка.  
      За свою выходку я дорого заплатил: тут же мне за шиворот рубашки проскользил кусок лосося. Я взвизгнул. Потому что это было мокро, склизко, холодно и... О да, Марлон в ответ получил горсть нарезанного лука в штаны. Так начался настоящий ад. Потому что на самом деле мы были детьми, которые совершенно не умели себя вести. Слава богу, у Саши было хоть немного здравого смысла, и он отхлестал нас кухонным полотенцем до того, как мы полностью уничтожили будущий ужин. Я плеснул в него лимонным соком. Засранец, блин.  
      Марлон ржал минут пятнадцать. Назвал меня слабаком. И все-таки я нарезал целую гору моркови, лука и зелени. Вот такой я классный. Идиот. Наверное, именно поэтому мы так долго оставались друзьями.  
  
      Все больше и больше людей появлялось на пороге, некоторые - полностью в маскарадных костюмах. Они накрывали столы и расставляли стулья. Брали столовые приборы и использовали кухонные полотенца на манер нагрудных салфеток, чтобы не обляпаться. Включили музыку, и отовсюду разносился смех. Мебель подвинули. На балконе выстроилась целая батарея пивных бутылок. Из духовки потянулся тяжелый ароматный запах.  
  
      Я знал, что он пришел еще до того, как увидел или услышал его. Как будто спинным мозгом чувствовал. Типа странного шестого чувства. Он обхватил меня руками сзади и поцеловал в ухо. Фыркнул в шею. Это была его фишка. Он любил вдыхать мой запах. Наслаждался им, смаковал. Это было так мило. Становилось очень уютно.  
      - Привет, малыш, - шепнул я. Боже, он тоже так вкусно пах. Каким-то пафосным одеколоном. Шампунем. Легким намеком на пиво. Он протянул мне банку, и я сделал глоток. Чертов дешевый Туборг. Я должен был достать нормальную выпивку. По-настоящему хорошее пиво.  
      - Здравствуй, любимый, - ответил он, губами все еще прикасаясь к моей коже. Заставив Ти-Младшего подпрыгнуть в узких брюках. Он прикоснулся к моему воротнику. Поправил бабочку. Я завелся в два счета. Пришлось избавиться от пиджака, в комнате была настоящая жара. Повсюду люди. Свечи. Музыка. Горячее дыхание в мою шею. Ладони, прижимающиеся к моему животу.  
      - Хенке, блять, перестань быть таким охуенно горячим, - прорычал я.  
      - Это все твоя вина, ты меня заводишь, - прошептал он в ответ, засмеявшись мне в волосы.  
      Это была отпадная вечеринка. Я чувствовал себя, как под кайфом. Как будто принял слишком много экстази. Выпил слишком много пива. Как будто летел на каком-то ковре-самолете. Я кайфовал от возбуждения. Был опьянен любовью. Тонул в адреналине.  
  
      На ужине мы сидели не вместе. Марлон был помешан на этой фигне с рассадкой по столам. И поэтому мы смотрели друг на друга через всю комнату. Улыбались. Подмигивали друг другу. У меня было ощущение, что я был на вращающейся карусели. Перескакивал с одного разговора на другой. Люди обнимали меня, болтали со мной. Банка пива в моей руке постоянно заменялась на новую, и с той же легкостью я снова выпускал ее из рук. Я постоянно терял его из виду. И снова находил его взглядом через всю комнату. Какая-то девица повисла у меня на плечах. Давид целовался с незнакомкой так отчаянно, что я не мог перестать смеяться. Помню, начали поднимать тосты. Помню, как опрокидывал в себя шоты один за другим…  
  
      Меня отрезвило осознание того, что что-то не так. Что я нигде не могу найти Хенрика. Я пробрался через всю толпу на кухню. Налил себе стакан воды. Написал ему. Дойдя до туалета и открыв дверь, долго и отчаянно извинялся за то, что прервал почти голую парочку, балансировавшую на краю стиральной машинки. В моей груди стало зарождаться тяжелое темное облако. Я не мог вспомнить, где я видел его в последний раз. Когда последний раз прикасался.  
      Мое тело буквально прошило болью. Я просто хотел его обнять. Сказать, что сожалею о том, что потерял его в толпе. О том, что потерял голову. Я чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Это должно было стать _нашей_ вечеринкой. _Нашим первым свиданием_. И я позвонил ему. А когда он поднял трубку, я практически разрыдался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Гравлакс (прим. автора) - засоленный лосось. Обычно сырую рыбу натирают солью, сахаром и укропом и оставляют в холодильнике под прессом до тех пор, пока она не просолится. Мой отец использует тяжелую разделочную доску, а поверх кладет грязный старый кирпич, что сводит мою мать с ума. Это традиционное рождественское блюдо.


	13. No Good in Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю! У них там сейчас 31 декабря! Знаю-знаю, я сильно выбилась из "графика": у нас уже 8 Марта скоро, а у них только Новый Год)) Anyway, приятного прочтения ;)

_**The Script - No Good in Goodbye** _

  
  
       _ **Т**_  
  
      - Я не мог тебя найти, - Господи, я такой ребенок. Эмоциональный кусок дерьма.  
      - Мне нужно было выйти и успокоиться, пока я, блять, не наговорил тебе того, о чем потом пожалею.  
      Я услышал, как он делает затяжку. Хенрик курил очень редко. Только когда выпивал. Или был очень расстроен.  
      - Ты мне нужен. - Начинается. Теперь я еще и цепляюсь за него.  
      - Мне так вовсе не показалось, когда та девица засовывала свой язык тебе в ухо.  
      ...Пиздец. Она и правда это сделала?..  
      - Где ты? - Я был готов либо разрыдаться, либо выйти из себя и разнести тут все к чертям. Потому что, ну блять, он серьезно думает, что я мог бы думать о ком-то другом? Особенно после нескольких последних дней?!  
      - Просто, блять, скажи мне, где ты, Хенрик! - Я практически проорал в трубку, пытаясь одновременно натянуть обувь. Я собирался пойти за ним. Где бы он ни прятался, я найду его.  
      - Ты за весь вечер со мной едва говорил, Ти. Меня с таким же успехом могло бы и не быть там, - я слышал злость в его голосе. И очередную затяжку. - Если ты не хочешь проводить со мной время на глазах своих друзей, то нам лучше закончить все это прямо сейчас, нахуй.  
      Он нес какую-то дичь. Что за идиотизм?! И что я за мудак такой?..  
      - Скажи мне, где ты, - теперь и я был зол. А еще мне было больно.   
      Я вышел на лестничный пролет.  
      - Где ты, блять? - я сорвался на крик.  
      - Здесь, - его голос раздался очень близко. И одновременно дублировался в динамике телефона.  
      Он сидел на широком подоконнике на пролет выше, забравшись на него с ногами и высунув в окно руку с окурком. Воротничок рубашки и верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты, галстук был перекинут через плечо. Он так соблазнительно выглядел. Так чертовски _вкусно_.  
      Он выпустил последнюю струйку дыма, немного вытянув губы, глядя на меня. Вызывающе. Зло. И немного испуганно.  
      Я преодолел ступеньки за два огромных прыжка. Схватил его за плечи и потянул на себя, заставив спрыгнуть на пол. От неожиданности он чуть не полетел носом вперед, но я поймал его. Я, блять, всегда готов его поймать.  
      Он наверняка больно ударился затылком, когда я впечатал его в стену. Так ему и надо, не стоило меня сводить с ума. Потому что я был напуган тем, что я с ним делал. Тем, как он вынуждал меня вести себя с ним пугающе грубо. И тем, как это его заводило.   
      Со мной было явно что-то не так. Серьезно. Потому что я схватил его запястья и прижал их над его головой, сильно вжавшись в него всем телом, приковывая к стене. Оставив между нашими губами пару миллиметров, с трудом дыша. Мне нужно было несколько секунд, прежде, чем я начну говорить.  
  
      Сложно было выразить хоть какую-то мысль, потому что он тяжело дышал, выдыхая прямо в мои губы, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась, как после быстрого бега. Мой член вдруг из абсолютно спокойного состояния перешел в полную боевую готовность, упираясь в его пах. И тот факт, что он тоже был возбужден, нисколько не облегчал мне задачу.  
      Я немного подвинул руки так, чтобы мог удержать оба его запястья одной кистью, все так же сильно прижимая их к стене. Освободившуюся руку я опустил, чтобы провести пальцами по выпуклости на его брюках. Довольно сильно, отчего его дыхание сбилось. Совсем чуть-чуть. Я по-прежнему смотрел ему в глаза. А он упрямо смотрел в ответ. Все еще злой. Уязвленный. И слишком сильно заведенный.  
      - Слушай сюда, идиот, - прошипел я. Зажал зубами его нижнюю губу. И прикусил. Совсем несильно. Притягивая ближе к себе. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза и тихо застонал. _Ох, блядский боже!_ Я готов был кончить прямо в штаны от одного только звука, который он только что издал. Он открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на меня. Прикоснулся губами к моим губам. Лишь слегка притронулся. Это был даже не поцелуй. Тяжело дыша. Дразня. Вжимаясь бедрами в меня.  
      Сквозь ткань брюк я обхватил его член ладонью. Сжал. Сильно. И крепко держал.  
      - Вот это, - прошептал я ему в рот, поглаживая пальцами контуры, сминая ткань. - Этот член - мой. Ты - мой. Весь мой. А я, блять, весь твой. И ничей больше. Никогда. _Я - твой. Весь_.  
      Я поцеловал его. Точнее, жадно впился в него губами. Засунул язык ему в рот. Позволил стукнуться зубами.  
  
      Господи, я видимо просмотрел слишком много порно сомнительного качества. Меня буквально трясло. Я отпустил его руки. Потянул его за волосы, чтобы он откинул голову, и я смог прижаться губами к его шее. Хенрик запустил пальцы в мои волосы. Крепко обхватив мою голову с обеих сторон, возвращая меня обратно, чтобы он мог вернуть мне поцелуй. Жесткий. Горячий.  
  
      Дверь в квартиру постоянно открывалась и закрывалась. Люди выходили наружу, чтобы посмотреть на фейерверки. Свет автоматически включался и снова гас, реагируя на движение. Но, оказалось, нас, стоящих на верхней площадке, никто не замечает. Нас, сплетенных друг с другом в темноте. Губы. Руки. Дыхание.  
      Он схватил мою руку и засунул в карман своих брюк. Блять, Хенке!.. Я не знаю, что пришло мне в голову. Хотя, кого я обманываю. Конечно знаю. Я развернул его и толкнул к подоконнику. Он зарычал. Нащупал и расстегнул ремень, пока я вытаскивал все из его карманов.  
      Мои брюки сползли к лодыжкам. Трусы исчезли. Как будто и не было. Кажется, пуговица от его брюк полетела куда-то вниз. Я точно слышал, как она звякнула о нижнюю ступеньку. А еще я слышал звуки, которые он издавал. Музыку и веселый шум голосов из квартиры. Первый выстрел фейерверка, осветивший небо всеми цветами радуги. Треск ткани, когда я стянул трусы с его задницы.  
      Мои пальцы были покрыты смазкой. Она прикольно пахла, и ощущалась так мягко и влажно на его коже. Два пальца двигались вперед и назад. Мои губы исследовали его спину. Я постарался стянуть его рубашку как можно ниже, чтобы получить доступ к его плечам и попробовать его кожу на вкус.  
      Я неловко шагнул вперед, чтобы было удобнее. Чертов угол. И я _так пиздецки заведен_. Когда он _так_ выгибался подо мной.  
      Я попытался открыть презерватив зубами. Сбившись на вдохе, когда он заскулил:  
      - Да блять, просто сделай это! - простонал он.  
      И я подчинился. Я ведь не совсем ублюдок. Я налил столько смазки, чтобы точно не причинить ему боль. Толкнулся. И вышел обратно. Жара и давление вокруг моего члена, когда я был внутри него. Мои руки на его спине. Гладят и успокаивают. Мои губы шепчут, как я люблю его.  
      Я учился. И честно говоря, я знал, что мы становимся невъебенно хороши в этом. Охуенны в сексе.  
      Люди в квартире начали обратный отсчет. За окном на балконе тоже были люди. Голоса. Поздравления. Музыка.  
      Звук шлепков голой кожи. Стоны. Рычание. Дыхание. Всхлипы.  
  
      - ДЕСЯТЬ!! ДЕВЯТЬ!!! ВОСЕМЬ!!  
      Начался фейерверк. По всему небу. Как будто военная зона, выкрашенная во все цвета радуги. Оглушающие звуки вокруг меня. И все же, мой мозг был заглушен. Наполнен Хенриком.  
  
      - СЕМЬ!! ШЕСТЬ!! ПЯТЬ!! ЧЕТЫРЕ!!  
      Я вцепился в его бедра. Вбивался в него. Со страшной скоростью. Я просто не мог остановиться. Мне было это нужно. И это нужно было ему. Потому что в тот момент я не представлял, где заканчивается мое тело и начинается его. Я не понимал, где был мой голос, и где - его.  
  
      - ТРИ!! ДВА!! ОДИИИН!! С НОВЫМ ГОДОООМ!!!  
      Мы зарычали. Застонали. Заорали. Мне было плевать. Все равно нас никто не мог услышать. И я так мощно кончил внутри него, что готов был потерять сознание. Пришлось прижаться к его спине, обняв его руками. Держа его так крепко, как только возможно, одной рукой обвив за талию, второй нащупывая его член. Он был опавшим и влажным. По стене рядом стекала сперма. Я провел по ней пальцами.  
      Я снова обнял его. Так сильно, как только мог. Слегка покачивая его и целуя в шею. Его волосы были влажными от пота. Я уткнулся носом в изгиб. Вдыхая его запах, как всегда делал он. Путаясь ногами в штанах, которые стягивали мои лодыжки. Стараясь удержаться, схватившись за оконную раму.  
  
      - Прости меня, Хенке, я так тебя люблю, - прошептал я. - Я такой дерьмовый бойфренд. Я не знаю, что делаю. Я не знаю, что должен делать. Я старался быть классным и не сильно к тебе липнуть, хотя все, чего я хотел весь вечер - это подойти к тебе, сесть на колени и обниматься с тобой.  
      - Прости, что разозлился на тебя, - он обернулся и постарался поцеловать меня, несмотря на неудобную позу. Переплетая наши пальцы. - Тебе стоило прийти и устроиться у меня на коленях. Я бы так этого хотел. - Его голос будто надломился. И сел.  
      - Я научусь. Я буду стараться. Стараться ставить тебя на первое место. Быть классным парнем. Приглядывать за тобой так, как ты делаешь это для меня. Тебе нужно говорить мне, что делать. Так я не причиню тебе боль. Я никогда больше не хочу причинять тебе боль, Хенке, - я поцеловал его в шею. Уперся лбом в его лоб.  
      Я так хотел сейчас оказаться дома в нашей постели.  
      - Отвези меня домой, - прошептал он. - _Пожалуйста_.


	14. Superheroes

_**The Script - Superheroes** _

  
  
       _ **Х**_  
  
      Чтобы уйти, нам понадобился почти целый час. Слишком много людей обнимали нас и поздравляли с Новым Годом. Бокалы игристого передавались из рук в руки. Громкая музыка сотрясала воздух. Тарьей вцепился в меня, как пиявка. Очень милая усталая пиявка.  
      Я крепко обнял его за талию и прижал к себе. Поцеловал волосы. Попытался откопать его пиджак в горе верхней одежды у входа. Заодно нашел одну из шапок Марлона и натянул ее на голову моему парню. Он не будет против, если мы одолжим ее. Мне нужно, чтобы мой малыш держал голову в тепле.  
      Я все так же крепко держал его и прижимал к себе, когда мы шли по улицам. Его рука обхватывала мою талию. Город продолжать жить. Кучки людей шли по тротуарам. Такси скользило по укатанным остаткам снега на дорогах. Музыка лилась сквозь распахнутые окна. Огни. Хаотичные сумасшедшие фейерверки.  
      - Сейчас 1:17, 1.1.2017 - произнес он, сжимая в руке телефон.  
      - Это же прикол из Skam. Хотя, он может стать нашей фишкой, - я не знал, зачем нам это. Но я был немного пьян.  
      - Ты должен сделать мне предложение руки и сердца в 1:17. В следующем году. Или когда угодно. Это важно. Это должно произойти именно в 1:17.  
      Я засмеялся. Невыносимо забавный. Как всегда.  
      - Значит, в следующем году у нас помолвка. Принято к сведению, - я ухмыльнулся. Он покраснел. Засунул телефон обратно в карман и уткнулся носом мне в шею.  
      - Мне кажется, что я под кайфом. Пьян. Счастлив. Жив, - он остановился и обвил меня руками. Для того, чтобы нормально обнять меня за шею, ему пришлось встать на цыпочки.  
      - Разве ты не понял, что те маленькие кексики были с травой? - ничего в них не было. Я так не думаю.  
      - Да, возможно, дело в этом. Марлон достал, наконец, приличной травки, - он потянулся ко мне и поцеловал в губы. Мягко прижался лбом к моему лбу.  
      - Проголодался? - спросил я, подняв ладонь в перчатке к его лицу и погладив большим пальцем по щеке.  
      - Я перекусил, - засмеялся он. - Кексы с травой. Только ты мог до такого додуматься.  
      - Ну, меня вот явно накрыло недавно. Мне казалось, что меня трахают прямо на лестнице, и это было охуеть, как горячо. Понятия не имею, как такое могло произойти. Видимо в тех кекса было что-то реально мощное.  
      Он бросил на меня один из своих фирменных взглядов. Легко рассмеялся, все еще держась за мои плечи. Немного покраснел. Я наклонился и потерся носом о кончик его носа.  
      - Кебаб? - шепнул я.  
      - Нет. Только ты. Пойдем домой?  
      Что мы и сделали. Отправились домой. Обняв друг друга. Натянув шапки до самых глаз. Каждый раз, когда я поглядывал на него, он улыбался. Совсем чуть-чуть, лишь немного изогнув кончики губ. Достаточно для того, чтобы появились первые из многих его ямочек на щеках. Довольный. Мой.  
      Как, блять, мне могло так повезти?  
  
      Я всё-таки сделал ему сэндвич, когда мы добрались. Мы старались не шуметь, но чем тише я старался быть, тем больше мы угорали. Тем больше вещей я ронял. Посуда в металлической раковине брякнула, когда я уронил туда нож для сыра. Пачка масла выпала из холодильника. Он хихикал, как 3-летний ребенок, глядя на то, как уродливо я нарезал сосиски.  
      Я оставил кухню в полном беспорядке. Прости, мам. Видимо, я всё еще не повзрослел.  
      Он раздевался у своей стороны кровати. С трудом удерживая равновесие, пару раз запутавшись в штанинах своих пафосных брюк. Наполовину съеденный бутерброд был зажат в зубах. Он снял и кинул трусы на пол за секунду до того, как рухнул лицом в подушку. Вместе с бутербродом.  
      - Идиот, - прошептал я, погладив его по волосам, когда забрался под одеяло рядом с ним, пытаясь устроить все наши конечности и уложить нисколько не помогающего мне Тарьея так, чтобы мы полностью были укрыты. Я бессовестно вытащил у него из зубов оставшийся кусок сэндвича и засунул себе в рот. Мы оба - просто отвратительные создания. Маленькие грязнули. Я улыбнулся своим мыслям. Нежно поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
      Как во имя всего святого этот потрясающий парень оказался в моей жизни? Этот прекрасный мужчина. Это забавное отвратительное создание. Этот невероятно горячий мальчик. Как вообще в одном человеке могут сочетаться все эти характеристики?  
      Шесть месяцев назад я прошел это сумасшедшее прослушивание. На эту странную роль. На которую искали высокого парня, чтобы он своим персонажем практически бросил вызов. Я никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что они выберут меня. Даже не мог представить. Я никогда бы не подумал, как это изменит мою жизнь. И мне никогда в голову не пришло бы, что полгода спустя я буду тут сидеть и размышлять, какого хрена вообще произошло?  
      Я был счастлив. Доволен. Я понятия не имел, что меня ждет в будущем. И это было даже восхитительно в каком-то смысле. Все могло так обернуться, что у меня будет фантастически охуенная жизнь. Такие роли и возможности, которые я даже вообразить не мог. Слава и богатство. Мое имя в неоновой подсветке. Я смогу купить маме и отцу дом. А брату - машину.  
      Но это могло закончиться там, где и началось. Буду варить капучино. Заваривать чай чашками. С дырой в кармане, пытаясь придумать, где достать денег, чтобы купить то, что хочется. Буду все так же жить с родителями. И ездить на старом потрепанном велике.  
  
      Я лег рядом с ним, пальцами гладя нежную кожу щек. Хотя кое-где уже немного отросла щетина. Он храпел. Громко. Лежа на животе. лицом наполовину зарывшись в полушку. Кудряшки обрамляли лицо. Умиротворенный. Спящий.  
  
      Неважно, что принесет будущее. Я усвоил сегодняшний урок. Насколько сильно я не злился бы на него, я все равно его люблю. Неважно, насколько жизнь будет дерьмовой, я все равно буду любить его. Я знал, что не могу без него нормально существовать. Что я улыбаюсь гораздо реже, когда его нет рядом. Что я не могу спать, когда он не лежит у меня под боком.  
  
      Я знал, что я буду любить его, несмотря на всю херню, что приготовит нам жизнь.  
      И, надеялся, он тоже будет любить меня.  
      Пока этого было достаточно.


	15. Эпилог

Март 2017*  
  
       _ **Х**_  
      - Снято! Отличная работа! Перерыв 30 минут. Всем вернуться на исходную точку к 14:15.  
      Я передернул плечами. Переключаться между собой и Эвеном и обратно становилось все сложнее. Я думал, 3 сезон было тяжело снимать, но последняя пара дней была охрененно крутой. И абсолютно выматывающей.  
      Сейчас Эвен был под контролем. В прошлом сезоне он был повсюду: в выражении лица, в интонациях голоса. Сейчас он был совершенно на меня не похож. Он действительно стал сам собой. Чертов гений. Абсолютно сумасшедший. Совершенно непредсказуемый. Добрый. И влюбленный.  
  
      Тарьей лежал на полу, устроив голову на скрещенных руках. Обняв бутылку воды, которую ему кто-то принес. На нем все еще была эта чертова шапка.  
      Сцена, которую мы снимали, была кульминацией долго назревающей ссоры. Она была очень напряженной. И она взорвет всем мозг, когда выйдет в эфир. Я чувствовал это всем своим существом. Мы создавали сейчас что-то поистине грандиозное. Разбивающее сердца. Забавное. Реалистичное. Грустное. Очень похожее на реальную жизнь.  
      Иман передала мне бутылку воды. Я с трудом смог открыть глаза. Руки тряслись. Все тело дрожало. Она обхватила меня руками и обняла.  
      - Просто стряхни его, - прошептала она. Она понимала, чего мне это стоит. Как мне сложно переключаться. Быть собой, а потом становиться Эвеном - и все это за несколько минут.  
      - Ты выйдешь за меня? - спросил я ее в очередной раз. Это было типа нашей шутки. Она засмеялась и обняла меня еще крепче. Эта девушка не переставала меня восхищать. - Ты сейчас была просто охуенной, Им. Я серьезно. Это было просто... Вау.  
      - Нет, Хенке. Я тебя люблю, но это будет пиздец какой странный тройничок. И я не думаю, что Ти в таком же восторге от меня, как ты, - она глянула на него. Он все еще валялся на полу. Наблюдал за нами. Улыбаясь. Господи, как я его люблю.  
  
      К нему подошел координатор визуальных эффектов. Чертова шапка. Мы уже отсняли начальную сцену. И финальную тоже. Там, где Исак был в этой тупой шапке. Сейчас мы снимали основную часть, и из-за всех движений, которые нам приходилось делать, чтобы камера оказалась под правильным углом, чтобы все выглядело единым целым, ублюдская шапка постоянно слетала с его головы. В этом не было его вины. И рука Марлона тоже была не виновата. И то, как Саша случайно толкал его локтем в плечо. Это просто мелкая деталь. Но она должна быть выполнена правильно. Я это понимал.  
      Ибрагим, парень, отвечающий за костюмы, снова налетел на меня и стащил с меня куртку. Мне нельзя было ходить в ней, если я не снимался: Иб думал, что я ее испорчу. Такое один раз случилось. И я не виноват, что Давид пролил на нее чесночный соус! Ну... Может немного. Я стащил последний кусок его пиццы с креветками и карри.  
      Но Иб свалил все на меня. А еще украл мою любимую бини. Заявил, что она не идет Эвену. Запретил использовать в сериале. А она была такой потрясной!..  
  
      Тарьей был совершенно никакой. Я мог сказать это, когда он свернулся калачиком у меня в руках. Я всегда мог сказать, как он себя чувствовал. Хочет ли он обнять меня, или ему самому нужны обнимашки. Сейчас ему явно нужен был второй вариант. Нужно было обнять его. Крепко. Я спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи и начал его слегка покачивать.  
      - Я здесь, малыш, - шептал я.  
      Но его плечи все еще были напряжены и приподняты: казалось, он хотел втянуть голову и спрятаться ото всех. Эта сцена тоже нелегко ему далась. Слишком много эмоций сплелось в одном месте. И та реплика Саши, которая все изменила. Он был чертовски фантастичен. Этот глубокий голос, которым он ее сказал. Настолько эмоционально! Исак становился все сильнее. Тарьей обезоруживал своей игрой, как всегда. Я гордился, как никогда раньше. Совершенно выпадая из реальности, когда смотрел на него.  
      - Мы может выбраться отсюда хотя бы на секунду? - он посмотрел на меня, и я понял, насколько он устал. Вымотался.  
      Я взял его за локоть и вывел из комнаты. Повел вниз по коридору. У меня была кое-какая идея. Как-то раз, пока я ждал очередной съемки, мне пришла в голову мысль. Кое-что, что позволить нам расслабиться. Успокоиться. Выбросить все из головы, чтобы мы вновь могли сосредоточиться на работе. Я улыбнулся про себя и проверил задний карман джинс.  
      - Пойдем, - сказал я ему.  
  
       _ **Т**_  
      Хенрик немного пугает, когда он становится Эвеном. Он стал настолько хорош в этом превращении. Это выглядит так, будто он стирает себя и "окунается"в Эвена с головой. Эвена, который до сих пор любит Исака. Отчаянно. Всем сердцем. С практически непостижимой мягкостью во время пика маниакальной фазы, которую мог дать только он. Хенрик выражал это все настолько хорошо, что иногда мне было трудно смотреть.  
      И еще сложнее было наблюдать, с каким трудом он пытается снова стать собой после очередного выкрика "Снято!". Я очень хорошо его понимал. Сейчас у Исака тоже были непростые времена. Довольно непросто передать нужное настроение, когда тебе приходится думать о том, как должны двигаться руки и ноги, чтобы создать правильную картинку в кадре.  
      Мне самому бывает сложно вернуться. Выйти из образа и проверить телефон, узнав, что мы хотим сегодня на ужин. Обычные маленькие детали, которые будто приходится насильно удерживать, чтобы они не исчезли, пока мы работаем.  
      Чертовски круто, что он рядом со мной. Он смешит меня. Обнимает до хруста костей. Всем говорит, что я - его малыш. Пытается меня поднять и отнести меня куда-нибудь. Совершенно чокнутый. Люблю его.  
  
      Я понятия не имел, куда мы идем. У нас было максимум 20 минут. Так что, наверное, недалеко. Он оглянулся через плечо и открыл дверь прямо перед нами, прежде чем подтолкнуть меня туда. Осмотрелся и захлопнул дверь, закрывая ее изнутри. И включая свет.  
      Мы были в кладовке для инвентаря. Полки были уставлены пачками туалетной бумаги и чистящими средствами. Салфетками. Огромная низкая раковина из нержавейки, явно для грязных тряпок и ведер. Сильный запах химикатов. И раскрасневшийся Хенрик, который стягивал толстовку через голову.  
      - Хенке? - с недоверием спросил я. В смысле, серьезно? Да ладно! _В кладовке для швабр?_  
      - Ти? - ответил он, подняв бровь. Вот же хитрожопый наглец.  
      Он стянул бомбер с моих плеч. Бросил его прямо на пол. Расстегнул мой ремень и обвил меня руками. Обдавая мое лицо своим дыханием. Проводя кончиком своего носа по моему.  
      Я поднял подбородок и смял его губы в поцелуе. Я тоже мог играть грязно. С языком. Вжимаясь пальцами в его ягодицы. Я не знал, что у него на уме. Но Ти-Младший был уже полностью готов. Чуть не выпрыгнув из белья, когда его обхватила ладонь Хенке. Мягкие поглаживания. Вверх. Вниз. Стянутые за резинку и упавшие на пол боксеры.  
  
      Снаружи кто-то облокотился на дверь. Громко разговаривая по телефону. Что заставило его только стать еще безумнее. Припасть губами к моей шее и втянуть кожу в поцелуе. Без сомнения, помечая меня. Ибрагиму придется выкрутиться. И все происходящее заставляло меня стонать. Ничего не мог поделать. Не мог контролировать себя, когда он становился таким. Когда начинал мной командовать и становился этаким боссом. Когда брал ситуацию в свои руки и вытворял со мной всякие грязные штучки.  
      Я улыбнулся, прикасаясь губами к коже его ключицы. Прикусывая то место, где твердость плеча переходит в упругость мышц. Зализывая укус. Вдыхая его запах. Сильный и крышесносный. Сладкий, как карамель.  
      Снаружи послышалось еще несколько голосов. Люди опиралась на дверь. Болтали. Смеялись.  
      Это было так пошло. Мысль о том, что те люди были так близко. Что они могут услышать мои стоны, когда он развернул меня и прижал мои руки к холодному краю металлической раковины. Резкий химический запах ударил мне в нос. Носком кроссовка он ощутимо пнул по лодыжкам. Заставляя расставить ноги шире. Пальцами он поглаживал мою спину. Сжал ягодицу. Я чувствовал его дыхание, когда он прокладывал дорожку из поцелуев вниз по позвоночнику. Лизнул кожу. Уткнулся носом в ямку на пояснице. Малейшие движения и прикосновения вызывали у меня дрожь во всем теле. Заставляя издавать эти непристойные звуки. Я не мог себя сдерживать. Знал, что будет дальше. Надеялся. Боже, пожалуйста, пусть он сделает это! Я обожал, когда это происходило.  
      - Люблю, когда ты так делаешь, - это прозвучало так отчаянно. Я и был отчаявшимся. Господи, в кого я превратился? Его язык медленно прокладывал путь к копчику. Пальцами он держал меня раскрытым. Языком пройдясь вокруг входа. Заставив меня дернуться. Вздрогнуть.  
      - Сделай так еще раз!  
      Он подчинился. Снова и снова. Нежно. Потом сильнее. Надавливая на мышцы. Кончиком языка дразня сжатое колечко. Заставляя меня дрожать и хватать ртом воздух. А мой член - истекать смазкой. Пальцы гладили мою кожу.  
      Я практически закричал, когда его язык проник в меня. Господи, я был готов кончить только от этого. От одного только представления, как он сейчас выглядел. Позади меня. На коленях. Глаза закрыты. Щеки горят. Член стоит и трется о джинсы. Я услышал, как он удобнее устроился, раздвинув колени. Расстегнул молнию и взял свой член в руку. С силой проводя по нему ладонью и начиная дрочить.  
      - Держи руки на раковине.  
      Боже, его голос!.. Охуительно властный. Я и не собирался спорить.  
      Он поднялся. Выудил маленький пакетик со смазкой. Заначка на случай необходимости. У каждого из нас в кошельке лежала такая пачка. Гораздо удобнее, чем эта чертова бутылка. Которая вечно проливается в школьном рюкзаке. Пачкает джинсы. А презервативы нам больше не нужны. Мы сдали анализы несколько недель назад. Мы в отношениях. Вместе. Официально встречаемся. Как чертовы взрослые.  
      Я все-таки вскрикнул, когда его пальцы прошлись между моих ягодиц. Я был слишком заведен. А он так офигенно это делал. Соблазнял меня, просто стоя позади, заставляя ждать, пока он меня поцелует. А потом он просто ввел пальцы в меня. Вжался всем телом. Схватил за подбородок и развернул мое лицо к себе, чтобы он мог меня поцеловать. На его губах я мог почувствовать свой вкус. Свой запах. Это нехило так заводило. Я вылизывал его рот. Захватил в плен его язык. Какой же он грязный мальчишка! Сексуальный до сумасшествия. Божественный. Мой. Мой! _МОЙ._  
      Он даже не стал спрашивать, чего я хочу. Он знал, что нужно делать. Знал, что я люблю. Что сводит меня с ума. Я всхлипнул, когда он вытащил пальцы. А потом снова ввел их, задавая простату и заставляя мой член дернуться. Заставляя меня стонать. Произносить его имя. Умолять о большем.  
      - Пожалуйста, Хенке, блять! _Ты мне нужен._  
      Я даже не успел договорить, как его член начал входить в меня. И я закричал. Потому что он был таким горячим. Большим. Заполнял меня. Руками гладил по груди. Щипнул за соски. Я потянулся рукой к своему члену.  
      - Не отпускай раковину, - прорычал он. Обеими руками он продолжал теребить соски. На полную длину члена войдя в меня.  
      Раскачиваясь позади меня. Мягко ведя бедрами. Практически полностью выходя из меня. И заставляя кричать каждый раз, когда вбивался обратно.  
      Кто-то постучал в дверь. Спросил, есть ли тут кто-то? Все ли в порядке?  
      Он накрыл мой рот ладонью. Бедрами прижимаясь ко мне. Скользя членом внутри меня. Туда и обратно. Сводя меня с ума. Я зажмурил глаза. Лицо исказила гримаса. Удовольствия. Возбуждения. Боли. Наслаждения. Любви. Я даже не мог их разделить. Все это было им. Так много его было частью меня. Он и я, смешанные воедино.  
      Он уронил голову мне на плечо, кончая. Впившись зубами в мою кожу, чтобы не закричать. Шепча: "Блять, блять, бляяяять. Вот же ебанный пиздец!"  
      В любой другой ситуации я бы заржал, но сейчас я и сам кончал прямо на стену передо мной. Выстреливая длинными струйками спермы на раковину. Запачкав всю табличку с надписью "Пожалуйста, мойте руки!". Мне казалось, что у меня мозг вытек во время оргазма. Под чутким руководством умелых рук Хенке. Я, не сдерживаясь, застонал ему в рот, когда он меня поцеловал. Его язык сталкивался с моим. Руками я все еще цеплялся за раковину. Кожа к коже. Одно дыхание на двоих. Мой. Мой! _МОЙ._  
  
      - ХОЛМ!! САНДВИК!!  
      - Вот же блять! - засмеялся он и все-таки вышел из меня. - Сколько времени?  
      - 14:23, - блять-блять-блять. Я натянул боксеры задом наперед. Практически впрыгнул в джинсы.  
      Потянулся вперед и с жаром поцеловал его. Лизнул напоследок его губы, пока он пытался застегнуть ремень.  
      - Поправь волосы, - шепнул он и кивком указал на мою шевелюру.  
      Я прошелся пятерней, уложив прядки. Схватил чертову шляпу и натянул на голову. Заодно поправил его толстовку. Он выглядел разбитым. Губы припухли. Лицо раскраснелось. Глаза нараспашку, немного дикие. Он улыбался мне. С ямочками на щеках и морщинками вокруг глаз.  
      - Люблю тебя, - произнес он голосом, полным смеха. Могу представить, как выглядел. "Только что хорошенько оттраханный" - бегущей строкой у меня по лбу.  
      - А я люблю тебя.  
Так и было. Боже, так и было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале стоит Февраль 2017, но работа была написана в конце января, когда никакой информации не было. Я поставила реальную дату начала съемок.
> 
> _________  
> Не прошло и года!))) Да, все верно, это эпилог) И статус "закончен".  
> Есть еще 2 бонусные части (этакая занавесочная сайд-стори про 14 Февраля), но их я переведу, когда будет больше времени и соответствующее настроение, т.е. быстро не ждите ;)
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читал, комментировал, ждал и ставил лайки))  
> Спасибо тем, кто читал эту историю в оригинале, и потом все равно приходил читать мой перевод. Это ТАК МНОГО значит для меня!!  
> И отдельное спасибо всем тем, кто тормошил меня, не давал расслабиться, напоминал о том, что "вообще-то у тебя там перевод, возьми себя в руки!"))
> 
> Совсем скоро я начну новый перевод, который связан с этой историей. Это будет та самая изначальная задумка автора, которая дала имя этой работе. Больше ангста, харт/комфорта и, конечно же, горячих сцен ;)
> 
> Alt er love, господа. Alt er love <3


End file.
